


what happen last night?

by ubindingin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Drama, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Sex, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubindingin/pseuds/ubindingin
Summary: the innocent wonwoo goes to night club with his friend, celebrate their graduation. he meet mingyu, the hot young man on an accident, and everything never be the same anymore.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	1. the night

A place full of people and deafening music is not really his style. He even only wore shirts with knit jackets and old jeans that didn't seem to fit the current situation. Now, Wonwoo agrees with the term _nerd_ given by his friends at school. Outside school hours he really prefers to be alone, spending time in his room by reading comics or watching Netflix. After all, he didn't really have a hobby either. Maybe that's why Wonwoo likes learning more than playing outside like the other kids.

But tonight is different. He joined Soonyoung to the night club as a celebration of their graduation. He did not know what the essence was.

Wonwoo just sat on the barstool, looking at the people dancing on the dance floor, making sure Soonyoung wasn't too far from him, and of course obliging himself not to order strange things because he didn't want to get drunk. It is not time yet; because if Soonyoung is also drunk, only he can be responsible for both of them.

But of course, however the world has never seen it, there are several pairs of eyes looking at him there. That makes him uncomfortable. This is a nightclub, anything can happen. Wonwoo tried to ignore those stares.

"Are you new here?" a man sat next to him, around forty. Wonwoo only smiled a little, didn't respond too much. "Hey, try something more, hard. I'll treat," he saw the man ordering something from the bartender. He didn't know what that meant, but he had a bad feeling about it. A drink came. The man invited him to drink. Wonwoo's legs twitched nervously. He was not sure whether the drink was really drinkable or not. When his hand almost reached the glass, someone put his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Wonwoo was surprised, of course; also the man beside him. The man was seen chuckling, then looked at Wonwoo and someone who had just arrived before leaving his curly. The young man let go of his embrace. "Sorry I surprised you," he stood right beside Wonwoo, and made Wonwoo nervous.

"I know you won't believe me, but I'm not a bad person." Wonwoo looked at him. His eyes narrowed. "Really," the young man tried to convince Wonwoo. "At least it's not like that. He's a jerk."

"Do you know him?" Wonwoo asked. He sank his hands between his thighs, squeezing them with anxiety.

"You can't say you know someone or you don't know anyone in this place. I only see that person here often. And you are the perfect prey for them."

"What do you mean?" Wonwoo is getting scared. The young man smiled a little. "You're innocent, and cute." The words were said right in front of Wonwoo's face, and he couldn't even look away. He saw the young man grinning faintly, but Wonwoo felt no fear. He feels something different; _attraction_. And, this young man is handsome. His eyes are beautiful, and Wonwoo is unable to take his eyes off him.

"All right, I know I'm handsome. So what's your name?" Wonwoo blinked, and looked away embarrassed. He took his mojito and drank them.

"I'm Mingyu." The young man looked impatient, and reached out. Wonwoo was initially doubtful. But then he welcomed it. "Wonwoo," he said. Mingyu smiled, and tightened his grip on Wonwoo. There's something tickling Wonwoo's stomach because of it. It is not good.

"Do you want to go to a quieter place?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo raised his eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. This club has a pretty good roof, and less noise. Only if you want to see it," Mingyu smiled awkwardly as he shrugged. Wonwoo folded his lips. He found that it was a funny move from Mingyu. He then nodded at Mingyu. The young man clenched his fists and made a small celebration; another funny gestures.

Mingyu ordered two bottles of cold beer, then took Wonwoo's hand through the sea of people. Along the way, Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's hand and his hand which was adrift. It was not only so that Wonwoo did not get lost, but Wonwoo was sure of that so that he would look no longer alone, and prevent people from looking at him. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's shoulder, couldn't help but smile.

They went up to the second floor, and Wonwoo found rooms on the right and left of the dim hallway. "Can you guess this place?" Mingyu whispered. Wonwoo could not believe if he nodded slightly. They laugh softly. The stairs going up to the third floor are at the end of the hall. When they were about to go up, a pair of men and women had just come down.

Wonwoo made his eyes round when he entered the roof. That's more than tolerable. That place is amazing. There are some plants in pots that are placed around the place. There are decorative lights wrapped around them. In the center, there are several sofas, lounge chairs, and small tables. And this is actually less noise from the first floor.

"I should have been here since coming." Wonwoo sat himself on one of the couches, and immediately felt comfortable. It's a bit cold there, but everything is perfect. The lighting is also only from the decorative lights in the small trees. Everything must look intimate, because after all this is a club, not a library.

Mingyu took a place beside Wonwoo while handing one of the beers to him. Wonwoo accepted it even though he didn't plan to drink it. For a few moments, they just kept quiet and looked at each other.

"What?" Wonwoo asked confused, because Mingyu chuckled. "No, it's just that I really didn't want to go anywhere an hour ago." Mingyu took a sip of his beer. Wonwoo frowned.

Mingyu shrugged, "I should be on campus right now, leading a meeting for admission of new students. But I really don't want to go anywhere today. So I reasoned sick, and locked myself in my apartment. But, look. I sat with you now." Wonwoo refrained from smiling.

"Do you regret it?" Wonwoo asked, which didn't try to tease but it came out on its own. Mingyu looked at him. Wonwoo was sure Mingyu could eat him only with that stare. "No, I guess. My chat buddies are cute and nice to look at." Mingyu sat on his side, he propped his chin up with his hands resting on the sofa, and looked at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo laughed awkwardly and sipped his beer. He played his finger on the lip of the bottle, and ventured to look at Mingyu again. The young man hadn't looked away from him.

"So what brings you here?" Mingyu asked. There was a pause for a moment, Wonwoo looked hesitant to answer.

"Celebrating graduation?" Wonwoo lifted the bottle. Mingyu welcomed him. The sound of the bottle clashing made Wonwoo laugh. "But this really isn't my place. I should be in my room too, re-watching Stranger Things." Wonwoo downed his beer again. He swore he didn't like the taste, but being around Mingyu made him very nervous and only the cold beer in his hand he could use as an escape.

"What else do you like?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo leaned his head on the sofa. He tells about his comics, and about him who likes to study, nothing special. Then Mingyu told about himself, Wonwoo listened in silence. He couldn't take his eyes off Mingyu's eyes, then when he looked at the young man's lips, Wonwoo felt he wanted the world to stop. He wondered how someone could be so attractive just by talking.

Wonwoo shuffled and made it easier for him to look at Mingyu. His head was still leaning on the sofa. Mingyu found it adorable, but could only smile at it. He downed his beer, thinking of a second bottle. Mingyu felt stupid because he passed a little beer from the corner of his lips. What he never expected, Wonwoo held back the liquid with his finger. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, and his eyes widened when the boy licked his finger.

"Are you drunk?" Mingyu wasn't sure what Wonwoo had just done. He checks Wonwoo's bottle, the contents of which are still half. "It's even too much to get drunk."

Wonwoo nodded, feeling something strange in his lower abdomen, and also his entire body. "I shouldn't be drunk. We can't go home later." Wonwoo straightened up, and something spread in his spine. Wonwoo stiffened. He blinked, and began to sweat.

"You are okay?" Mingyu was really worried because Wonwoo looked strange. "I don't know. Maybe I'm drunk. This is bad." Wonwoo squeezed his temple. Mingyu felt guilty because he gave Wonwoo the beer. While staring at the beer bottle on the table, Mingyu saw something from Wonwoo's bottle lip. He hurriedly took the bottle, and found traces of powder around the neck of the bottle. He then looked at Wonwoo who was sweating and looked uncomfortable.

"That bastard," Mingyu cursed softly, and threw away the rest of the beer in Wonwoo's bottle to one of the plants closest to him.

"Wonwoo, look at me." Mingyu suddenly felt nervous. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, and tried to breathe properly. "Have you ever masturbated?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo frowned deeply. "You've never been." Broke Mingyu, then he really panicked for some reason.

"Why do you ask like that?" Wonwoo asked suspiciously. He felt his body acting strange every time he moved.

"Someone at the bar, must have given me a bottle of stimulants," Wonwoo froze. Mingyu said in a panic, "I swear I don't know anything about this. If I had known, I would have replaced it. Or, or it could be me who drank the beer. But you drank it."

Wonwoo can't even be angry. He just started to feel very uncomfortable. Mingyu really felt he had to take responsibility for Wonwoo now. He thought he would warn anyone at the bar another day. Now, he must immediately take Wonwoo away.

"Listen," Mingyu sat down again, and Wonwoo couldn't look at him. "You can't do _that_ here. This club has several hidden cameras. If your house isn't far away, I'll take you home,"

"I'm staying at my friend's house tonight," said Wonwoo. "My parents will be suspicious if I go home."

"Oh, I see." Mingyu scratched the back of his neck. He then thought of one thing, but with a more frightening risk. Wonwoo is really an innocent kid, and Mingyu likes talking to him. He just doesn't want Wonwoo to hate him.

"Or, do you mind going to my apartment?" Wonwoo spontaneously looked at Mingyu. "I just want to help you. We can't be here any longer. I will promise anything to you, but we really have to leave soon." Mingyu raised his hand. Wonwoo made a fist, not understanding why he wanted to kiss Mingyu so badly. Oh, of course it's because of the effect of the medicine.

Wonwoo nodded unexpectedly, agreeing. Mingyu got up from his seat quickly. Wonwoo followed. He is still strong to walk, he feels. In the doorway, Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. He put his arm around his shoulders. Wonwoo held his breath. "Act normal. We just have to get out of here." Wonwoo nodded in understanding.

But of course it's difficult. Mingyu was very close to him, almost hugged him. Wonwoo felt something convulsing, and he held his breath. He almost fainted when they made it out of the club. Mingyu fastened his embrace to Wonwoo, and took him to a car.

 _"He brought a car, and he has an apartment,"_ record Wonwoo in his head. _"And he is so damn handsome, and his arm muscles are very dense, I think his stomach is also formed-"_ the contents of Wonwoo's head raved, adventuring with fantasy.

"Only ten minutes from here." Wonwoo doesn't need that information. He could only bite his lip in his chair, keep staring out, counting the buildings they passed; distraction. He squeezed the hem of his jacket tightly when his lower stomach twitched. He felt sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Wonwoo closed his mouth tightly when he desperately needed breathing through his mouth. Mingyu himself tried to avoid staring at Wonwoo. He could only swallow his saliva many times.

* * *

They arrived at the basement of Mingyu's apartment in eight minutes. Wonwoo left without Mingyu's help, and they were in the elevator that took them up to the ninth floor. Mingyu and Wonwoo are on different sides. Wonwoo hugged himself tight. Mingyu looked at the metal wall beside him. Without realizing it, Wonwoo glanced at him, and smiled faintly. Wonwoo couldn't conclude it as early as this, but he knew Mingyu was a good person and didn't mean bad to him.

Mingyu exited the elevator first, Wonwoo followed him. He opened the door for Wonwoo and turned on the light in his apartment. Wonwoo found Mingyu's apartment very neat, and did not match what he imagined. Mingyu showed the bathroom to Wonwoo, and reminded him to lock the door.

Wonwoo really wanted to put out those words, but he swallowed them. Not the time to joke. He then entered the bathroom, and locked the door from inside. Mingyu took a deep breath afterwards. He took a glass of water and drank it quickly. The second glass also clears up quickly.

"Damn! That was close." Mingyu regulated his breathing. He can't deny if Wonwoo makes him nervous. He is sane, and healthy. Wonwoo is so innocent and cute-he can't get it out of his head. And Wonwoo's way of restraint, if he doesn't hold back too, he sure has touched Wonwoo since that kid got into his car.

But now, everything is safe. He might allow Wonwoo to stay overnight too. So, Mingyu went to his room, making sure that the room was neat and clean. After all, he had never left his apartment dirty and messy because he did not like it. Mingyu had a problem with dust, and this made him accustomed to keeping the environment clean.

Mingyu opened his closet when he heard the sound of the shower running. He got rid of his dirty thoughts, and was picking out clothes for Wonwoo. The boy is very slim. He was worried that his clothes would not fit. But, he still took out a pair of pajamas and put them on the bed.

Mingyu then took off his clothes, which were quite wet from sweat. He will go take a shower after Wonwoo is finished. He had just taken off his jeans when he saw from the reflection in the mirror of the closet, a Wonwoo who was standing in the doorway. Of course Mingyu was surprised. He even tried to cover up his private parts which were still covered in his underwear.

Mingyu suddenly felt more nervous than before. He could see Wonwoo's body had not completely dried behind the bathrobe; his hair even still dripping water. The boy wordlessly turned off the room lights, and walked towards Mingyu. Every step Wonwoo approached, made Mingyu hold his breath deeper.

"I can't," Wonwoo had stood in front of Mingyu, and looked at the youth's neck in front of him. Mingyu swallowed.

"I can't do it alone." Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's face and closed their lips. Mingyu was increasingly surprised, but let the boy crush his lips. He still refrained from touching Wonwoo even though he soon felt he could explode.

* * *

_**tbc.** _

* * *


	2. is it goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️This chapter full of sex scenes. Thank you for your concern.

Wonwoo locked the door behind him. He stood looking at Mingyu's bathroom which was also neat and fragrant. _Does this young man have a problem with a dirty place?_

Wonwoo sat on the cold bathroom floor. He returned to hugging himself for refusing to touch his personal area that he really wanted to touch. Wonwoo took off his knit jacket, then took off his shirt, once again hugged himself who was cold, or felt very hot. Wonwoo unconsciously took off his jeans, and crawled into the shower box. He turned on the water, made himself wet. Wonwoo closed his eyes, letting every drop of water fall on his body making him even more wanted to be touched.

_"Mingyu help me,"_

Wonwoo gasped, feeling very embarrassed to think of something bad with someone who was very good at helping him. Wonwoo shook violently. His hands were still hugging his body down, rubbing his lower abdomen. He moaned restrained.

"I can't," he whined. His head rested on the bathroom wall. He began to cry because he felt so weak. "Mingyu..." he whined to call the young man who was actually on the same roof with him. Wonwoo got up, and turned off the shower. With the rest of his awareness and sanity, he wore a bathrobe and left the bathroom.

Wonwoo turned off the lights of Mingyu's apartment after exiting the bathroom. He half stumbled away to Mingyu's room, which was still on. He saw Mingyu take off his jeans, about to change clothes, when Mingyu noticed his arrival. He felt sorry because Mingyu had to be so surprised. He also turned off the lights of Mingyu's room-he wasn't sure why, he just felt so ashamed. He walked closer, and he could see in the dim light, an expression of fear at Mingyu.

"I can't," he looked at the young man's neck before him. Wonwoo saw Mingyu swallowed. "I can't do it alone."

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's face and closed their lips. Mingyu stiffened, but let Wowoo do it. The jeans that were in Mingyu's hand fell to the floor.

"Am I too much trouble?" Wonwoo asked after releasing his kiss. Mingyu shook his head. He looked at Wonwoo's wistful eyes. The boy is still holding himself back. Mingyu released Wonwoo's hand from his face.

"Are you sure, it's alright?" Mingyu hesitated. Wonwoo bit his lower lip, knowing that he really wanted the young man in front of him to do whatever Wonwoo imagined. Wonwoo nodded slowly, ashamed because he was feeling like a _slut_.

But not. He is not like that. And Mingyu isn't like that either. Wonwoo had never done anything bad, and he calmed himself down by thinking if this experience deserved him even if it had to be because of a stimulants. They deserve one night in their lifetime.

Mingyu hesitantly brought his face closer to Wonwoo, and their lips reunited. If Wonwoo said he had never masturbated, he would have kissed, because he is so good at matching Mingyu. Wonwoo's tongue occasionally dominates their kisses. But the truth is Wonwoo only follows his instincts.

His patience has run out. He could no longer hold back. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu, and the young man fell into bed. Wonwoo crawled onto Mingyu's body sitting on the edge of the bed. His body trembled when his cock pressed against the private area of Mingyu who was still wrapped in his underwear. Wonwoo didn't even want to bother releasing it, and he rubbed himself against Mingyu's body. His chest was up and down, enjoying the massage he created from friction with Mingyu's.

Mingyu thought he was out of his mind. He landed his lips in the recess of Wonwoo's neck, taking a sip. He licked the neck and made Wonwoo sigh softly.

Mingyu held Wonwoo's waist for a while, and made him down from his lap. He took off his wet underpants, passing his hardened stem. Wonwoo looked at them with increasingly red faces. He involuntarily knelt down, and gently tugged at Mingyu's thing in front of his mouth.

That was not something Mingyu expected. That's too much. But he doesn't want Wonwoo to stop too. He let the boy massage his thing, kiss them, and lick them like candy. Wonwoo suckled the head of Mingyu's penis, and played his tongue there. Mingyu only looked at him with a full of lust look. Occasionally, they exchanged glances. Mingyu has gone crazy.

Just before Mingyu felt that he was about to climax, he stopped Wonwoo's activities with his lower body. He pulled Wonwoo to his feet, and took off the bathrobe he was still wearing. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's naked body. His clothes must have been scattered in Mingyu's bathroom.

Thinking that, Mingyu couldn't help but pull Wonwoo's waist close to him. Their thing collided, and Wonwoo groaned. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's shoulder, and both hands squeezed Wonwoo's chewy butt.

"Please ... Mingyu ..." the call made Mingyu raise one of Wonwoo's legs to his waist. He held Wonwoo's leg to stay there with one of his hands, while the other hand played outside Wonwoo's hole.

"What should I do, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo put his arm around Mingyu's neck. He could feel his hard nipples rub against Mingyu's broad chest. He also felt Mingyu's nipples rub against him once in a while.

"Aaah-" Wonwoo didn't know he could make such a bad voice. Mingyu tapped his hole.

"I’m … how can I help you?" Mingyu asked again. Wonwoo doesn't know. He just didn't want Mingyu to stop, and stay away. Wonwoo just wants Mingyu to keep touching him.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo and half threw him on the bed. Mingyu entered in between Wonwoo's legs, and spread Wonwoo's thigh and held him. The boy whined, almost crying. Wonwoo tried to hold his own, but Mingyu held his hand above his head.

"Answer me Wonwoo. How can I help you,” Wonwoo knew Mingyu knew what he had to do. The young man must be more experienced. He only asked Wonwoo to say it as confirmation. Mingyu teased him, asking him to play around.

Wonwoo whined again, this time trying to move his hips so his penis could touch Mingyu's. The young man smirked, and withdrew from above Wonwoo. At first Wonwoo was afraid that Mingyu would leave him like this. But, when Mingyu returned with a bathrobe strap, Wonwoo shuddered.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo to one of the bedposts and tied Wonwoo's wrist there. Very tight, Wonwoo can feel the pain.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Wonwoo asked fearfully.

"I’m waiting for reply." Mingyu held Wonwoo's thighs as wide as he wanted, while massaging his inner thighs. Wonwoo stretched, and Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's body with a look like a wild animal.

Wonwoo did not stop whining, trying to break away from the bond that Mingyu made. But the more he tried, the more Mingyu added to his torment by stroking the area around Wonwoo's private area. The boy did not hold his groans. He wanted Mingyu to hear that. He wanted Mingyu to give up, and not him. Wonwoo knows Mingyu's thing is also as hard as hers. They need each other, and why should Wonwoo the only one who give up?

Mingyu was patient, also a son of a bitch. He played his finger on the belly that belonged to Wonwoo, and brought his face closer to the younger thing.

"I could do this all night." He said. Wonwoo groans because he can feel Mingyu's breath on his thing. He wants that. He wanted Mingyu to suck his penis.

"Mingyu ... stop it," Wonwoo whined, still trying to escape.

"But I did nothing." Mingyu shrugged his shoulders. Then Wonwoo decided to just give up. He will still lose because the situation did not support him from the start.

"Please, suck mine," Wonwoo said quietly, and he was very embarrassed. "I can't hear it." Joked Mingyu, felt he had won.

"Suck my cock, Mingyu. Please,” Mingyu smirked, but he did not immediately obey the boy's request. Mingyu left the bed, and made Wonwoo even more worried. But Wonwoo used that time to rub his pouch between his thighs. Wonwoo closed his eyes because of the pleasure he had wanted.

Suddenly Mingyu held back Wonwoo's legs and spread it again. Wonwoo cried. And he stiffened when Mingyu smeared Wonwoo's hard thing with something cold.

"Don't ever close your eyes, and look what I did to you." Wonwoo also hopes he can do it. But, when Mingyu licked honey on his thing, Wonwoo twitched and closed his eyes. He groaned with the lip he bit hard.

Mingyu sucked the thing hard. Wonwoo was only able to peek at him, and his lust was even greater when he saw Mingyu suck his thing. Wonwoo cried when he felt something cold outside his hole. That's Mingyu's finger. He still suck the thing, but then also put his finger which has been smeared with honey into Wonwoo's hole.

His lips were open, noiseless. His body jerked, and he felt pain. It did not last long. Mingyu massaged the inside of Wonwoo's hole slowly, and occasionally added honey to his finger. Wonwoo no longer knows whether it's cold or hot. He only knew that Mingyu stabbed his hole.

"Don't close your eyes," Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's neck and whispered to him. Wonwoo stretched, and he sighed when he felt Mingyu insert one more finger. Wonwoo struggled to open his eyes, and found Mingyu staring at him lustly.

"Is this enough?" Mingyu asked right in front of Wonwoo's face, one inch from his lips. Wonwoo's lips opened, he groaned silently again when Mingyu's finger nudged something inside his hole.

"Why don't you ever answer me?" Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who whined to him. Mingyu pressed that thing again when Wonwoo looked at him.

Wonwoo shook his head slowly, "Not enough." The answer is very trying. Mingyu couldn't help himself, and kissed Wonwoo's lips harshly. He almost lost control because the tempo he used on his fingers got faster and faster. Wonwoo groaned in his mouth. His body stiffened. Mingyu deliberately pressed Wonwoo's prostate over and over, and when he let go of their kisses, Wonwoo gave a long groan. He gets his climax.

Wonwoo’s chest up and down. He feels weak. When Mingyu pulled out his fingers, Wonwoo almost sighed again. Mingyu licked Wonwoo's penis head, and realized that the effect of the medicine was still strong on Wonwoo's body. The thing is still as hard as before. Mingyu really didn't want to fuck Wonwoo right now. That kid is too innocent.

"Looks like I have to do something else. But I also don't want to do it." Mingyu stroked Wonwoo's cheek softly, and rubbed his tears.

"Please do it." Mingyu looked at Wonwoo’s cute face, trying to look for doubts. But the boy's eyes were so eager. Mingyu landed a kiss again, and Wonwoo greeted him enthusiastically.

Mingyu's fingers that he had used to massage Wonwoo's hole were now walking slowly on the boy's chest. Wonwoo tried to say something, and Mingyu let go of the kiss. "Honey," he said. Mingyu smiled broadly, and took the honey bottle he had taken from the fridge. He took out the sticky liquid and deliberately poured it on Wonwoo's chest; on both nipples. Wonwoo sighed, feeling a strange sensation when the cold object hit his nipples. Mingyu re-linked his kiss with Wonwoo. This time, he slipped between the boy's legs again, widening his thighs again. Two of his thumbs were busy massaging Wonwoo's chest, before turning to massage his nipples.

Wonwoo groaned in Mingyu's mouth. His body stiffened, he overwhelmed. Wonwoo barely breathed when Mingyu swiped his still hard thing onto Wonwoo's, while he made a circular massage on Wonwoo's nipples with his thumb. Mingyu let go of the kiss. Wonwoo breathes while sighing loudly.

"Aah ... aaah-" Wonwoo ups and down his hips, looking for Mingyu's penis to rub with his. Mingyu chose to ignore Wonwoo, and explore the niche of his neck again. He licked the kissmark on Wonwoo's neck, and made Wonwoo groan. When he was near Wonwoo's nipples, he stopped for a moment. Wonwoo looked at him with a limp look.

Mingyu smirked, and continued licking. He deliberately waited for Wonwoo to look at him. He must see this. He had to see how Mingyu made it so bad. Wonwoo must see how he really wants Mingyu.

Wonwoo's two nipples had been devoured by Mingyu. They blushed, and now Mingyu straightened up. Wonwoo looked at him with anticipation. Mingyu again took the honey bottles, and took them out on his penis. Mingyu felt the coldness of the honey burning his passion. He held Wonwoo's lower waist with one pillow, and stroked his thigh.

"Look at me." Mingyu ordered when Wonwoo closed his eyes again. The boy opened his eyes in fear, and he felt he could stare at Mingyu's face forever.

Mingyu's penis head entered the Wonwoo hole. They both held their breath. Mingyu quickly kissed Wonwoo's nose. He pulled his thing head slowly, before putting them deeper. Mingyu wanted to not care about Wonwoo when he saw the reaction of the boy underneath when he inserted his cock. But he still has a heart.

Wonwoo won't forget how Mingyu's expression really wanted him. His hole was still a bit painful, because Mingyu's thing was bigger than the fingers he had just inserted. But, slowly the object entered it. Wonwoo looked up, biting his lip, still silently. Mingyu kissed his neck, massaging his nipples. When Mingyu pulled his penis, Wonwoo looked back at him. He flinched when Mingyu put the thing back in.

"You will only remember me." Mingyu said while pulling and reinserting his thing. Wonwoo is almost crazy; or already crazy.

In the end, the moans and sighs returned from Wonwoo's mouth when Mingyu's thing moved constantly in the hole. Mingyu pounded Wonwoo's prostate several times, and made the boy gasp and hold back.

"Mmh-Gyu ... aaah," Wonwoo gripped the bathrobe string, feeling he could break in two because Mingyu's penis were so deep into him.

"How bad is this?" he asked. "How bad did I fuck you, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo doesn't know anymore. That is very bad. "Hh-don't ... nngh ... don't stop," pleaded Wonwoo struggling.

"Look at me." Mingyu moved faster again in Wonwoo's hole, he also held Wonwoo's penis in his hand. "Look at me, and you can only remember me all your life."

"Ahh," Wonwoo felt his penis twitch, but Mingyu did not stop his activities. Wonwoo cried again.

Mingyu let go of the bathrobe strap in Wonwoo's hand, and pulled the boy to sit. Mingyu laid him down, and left Wonwoo over him now. Wonwoo wasn't sure he could, but he kept moving slowly. Mingyu looked at him with his animal gaze, and Wonwoo felt burning all over his body.

"You, too, will only remember me," Wonwoo whispered in front of Mingyu's face. The hips go up and down, the think too.

"You will only continue to remember me who climbed you, which made your night feel so long," Wonwoo lowered his butt down and Mingyu's penis sank into his hole.

"You will only remember me, who massaged your penis with my tight hole." Mingyu was shocked by Wonwoo's words that were too naughty. But he welcomed the game happily. Wonwoo moves again, rather quickly. Mingyu twisted the head of Wonwoo's penis with one of his hands which was covered in honey.

"Aaah ... d-don't," Wonwoo refused Mingyu's actions, but also made him move faster. His body and mind no longer run the same way. Mingyu massaged Wonwoo's penis from the tip to the base, and Wonwoo groaned. He sighed, filling the room with his voice.

"Mingyu ... aahh ... Mingyu!" Mingyu's hand was still pinching at Wonwoo's penis, as Wonwoo's movements were getting faster on it. Mingyu held Wonwoo's hips for a while, but the boy could not stop moving. Mingyu held back Wonwoo's hips when he reached the climax. He filled the Wonwoo hole with his sperm. Wonwoo slowed down for a moment, and he tightened the hole, he returned to his climax.

They still both breathed when Wonwoo stood up from Mingyu's body. He stood with his legs limp, letting Mingyu watch him. Mingyu's sperm seeped out of his hole, descended to his thigh and also fell onto Mingyu's bed. The boy is still teasing him. The lust is still large.

Wonwoo was on his stomach on the bed, and raised his hips. He opened his legs wide, showing his hole to Mingyu. "Gyu ... please ..."

Mingyu didn't know anymore, but he obeyed. He reinserted his thing, and began to move. He rubbed Wonwoo's penis too, and made the younger one moan loudly. One hand Mingyu on Wonwoo's penis, the other on his nipples, twisting them alternately.

"Aaaah ... aah," he even sounded like he was enjoying it. The wet sound of intimacy filled the room. Mingyu pounded Wonwoo's prostate, repeatedly. The younger one moaned, sighed. Wonwoo tightened the hole when he felt Mingyu's penis twitch. Mingyu increased his speed in Wonwoo's hole, and the speed of his hand on Wonwoo's penis. The boy moved his hips.

Wonwoo groaned loudly, Mingyu did not stop giving pleasure to his whole body. When he once again felt the Mingyu liquid in his hole, he himself also let out his sperm.

Wonwoo collapsed. Mingyu still moved slowly, but then he pulled out his penis. Wonwoo's eyes closed slowly, his breathing almost gone. He could feel Mingyu kissing his nose, his lips, the nape of his neck, and then he could not maintain his consciousness.

* * *

He did not know what time it was. He wants to just check the clock, but his whole body feels very painful. Wonwoo stretched slowly, finding him drowning in a blanket on someone's bed; _Mingyu’s bed_.

Wonwoo stared at the ceiling, questioning what had happened last night.

He lowered his hands to the area under his body doubtfully. He can find something liquid on the tip of his cock. Wonwoo snorted and sank his face into the pillow, frustrated. Mingyu was very well established for college kids, and he was just a kid who had just graduated from high school. He hasn't even graduated yet. He didn't want Mingyu to think badly of a child like him. Wonwoo tried to sit up, ignoring the pain in his spine and lower area. He pulled a thin blanket, and wrapped it around his body.

When Wonwoo was going out, he saw his clothes had been hung at the door. It's clean, and smells like Mingyu. He took a sip, and almost stiffened again. Wonwoo rushed out of the room.

Mingyu's apartment is empty. He did not find Mingyu anywhere. He then saw a plate of rolled eggs near the stove. There is a small note there.

" _I'm going to campus, meeting. Eat the eggs. There is strawberry milk and banana milk in the fridge. Just take what you like_." Wonwoo smiled faintly, but he didn't drink strawberry milk or banana milk; he doesn't like milk. Wonwoo also found a small note below.

" _Thank you. I hope we can be friends_." Wonwoo sighed. He was not sure of that one. Their relationship was not created for that one. _Be friends_ ; not even close. Wonwoo repeats the word while entering the bathroom.

He cleaned himself. Lathering her body twice, cleansing the area under her body while ignoring memories with Mingyu. He immediately went out of the bathroom after finishing. He wears his clothes that are clean, quickly. Wonwoo feels very sad because now his clothes have Mingyu's smell. He might not wash them.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's room once more. He left Mingyu's bed in a mess. He left a trail. Wonwoo inhaled, and went outside. He didn't eat the egg rolls that Mingyu made and only took his notes. He kept it in his pocket. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's apartment once more, and this time was really going to leave. Near the door, Wonwoo fingered his jeans pocket and found his cellphone and wallet already there. He felt so grateful and felt very guilty again.

Wonwoo checked his cellphone. Fifty missed calls, all from Soonyoung. Wonwoo widened his eyes, forgetting that last night he didn't get permission from his friend. He panicked, and immediately called Soonyoung. The door of Mingyu's apartment, closed behind him. Soonyoung picked up the phone right when Wonwoo entered the elevator. His friend was immediately angry, and Wonwoo apologized as best he could. The elevator door closes.

At the same time, the elevator next to Wonwoo opened. Mingyu came out of there in a hurry. He ran towards his apartment, pressed the password, and entered. The apartment is quiet. He did not find Wonwoo there. That kid doesn't eat eggs either. Mingyu was pensive in his kitchen. Wonwoo has left. Without a word, even goodbye.

* * *

_**tbc.** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> I deliberately updated rather quickly because I would make a rather long gap between chapters 2 and 3. Maybe a week, or two, or three.
> 
> Also, sorry if my grammar is a mess. I tried hard, but it seems the results are still unsatisfactory （πーπ）  
> I hope you all understand.
> 
> Last but not least, thank you for your support on this work. Please stay safe, stay healthy, and stay happy  
> （*＾3＾）


	3. unexpected meeting

Wonwoo looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't sure, but he was running out of time. He took his bag on the table, and then left the room. Today, he has to go to a new student admission event. He wanted to appear in a better condition, but Wonwoo felt he was indeed created to look like a nerd-especially with round glasses perched between his noses now. His eyesight has gotten worse lately, and contact lenses are not his style. He snorted loudly.

Entering the lives of college student, Wonwoo has been living in the campus dormitory for one week. All new students must stay there for the first year. The reason is so that their friendship networks become wider and learn to be independent. Wonwoo felt he had been independent for a long time, and he liked the reason why they had to live in a dormitory. It's just that there is one thing that makes him uncomfortable. His roommate.

He is a strange kid. Almost never talk, also almost never seen. Wonwoo doesn't know where the kid goes, and he is always being cold. The items he brought were also not too many, even his study table was empty. Wonwoo only knows his name is Jung Daewon. In addition, there is no more information. Even what Daewon majored is Wonwoo doesn't know either. He chooses not to want to know. Wonwoo has vowed he will no longer try to invite Daewon to talk, because he will only get cold stares or improper answers. If he could choose who would stay for his first year, Wonwoo would definitely not choose anyone, so the whole room was only for him.

The meeting hall is in the main building complex, one kilometer from the campus dormitory building. Wonwoo and Soonyoung didn't get the chance to go back in the same school as they did from elementary school to high school, so this time Wonwoo was worried he wouldn't have friends in a new place; basically Wonwoo always worries about things that don't even exist. The anxiety only suddenly came to him when a girl looked at him, or if some girl suddenly stopped their conversation when Wonwoo walked near them, or if a group of children also looked at him with eyes from head to toe. Wonwoo knows he looks very easy to destroy, but he really doesn't want to be destroyed. He just wants to go to college peacefully.

Entering the meeting hall, Wonwoo looked for the right place to sit. The right place is, which is not visible to anyone. But of course there isn't such a place. He finally found an empty chair right at the edge of the row. A boy who sat first in the chair there looked at him. When their eyes met, the boy smiled at him.

"Is this place booked?" Wonwoo asked cautiously.

"Not yet, this is not a cinema." Wonwoo smiled awkwardly, and the boy gave a small laugh. After Wonwoo actually sat in the chair, the boy turned back to him. "May I know your name, and from what department?" That's a fair question. Everyone will ask the same thing. Wonwoo shouldn't be worried. And, the boy now extended his hand.

"Uhm, Jeon Wonwoo, from the Department of Literature." Wonwoo welcomes. A handshake occurred. Wonwoo is still worried, but the young man looks fun, and won't bite.

"I'm Wen Junhui, from the Business Department," Wonwoo noted the name silently. "Actually, my friend is also a student of Literature. Hey Seokmin, I found a friend for you. "

Wonwoo held back his smile when Junhui turned to a boy sitting next to him. The boy looked at Wonwoo, and then smiled very wide. "Hello, I'm Lee Seokmin." Seokmin extended his hand past Junhui and Wonwoo accepted the handshake.

Unlike what Wonwoo imagined, he could get through this easily. He, Junhui, and Seokmin entered the chat while waiting for the full hall. Wonwoo felt he suited Junhui and Seokmin. He decided to make the two young men a good acquaintance, and maybe tomorrow they could become good friends.

Some people who Wonwoo suspected as the committee for the admission of new students, entered the hall together with university officials. They convey one or two words, such as welcome and others. Wonwoo never likes events like this, but he is patient. Until the time came for the last senior to deliver a speech.

Wonwoo sat up straight in his chair. He knew that senior. It seems it's been a long time since they last met. Now, the seniors known to Wonwoo have changed to become more beautiful. Wonwoo was sure the young man was a belle, evidenced by the many humming praises that echoed in the hall. He did not stop smiling, asking participants to be a little calmer so they could also immediately get out of the hall.

Wonwoo focused his eyes on the senior's hair which was a mixture of gray and pink; make it look shady; very pleasing to the eye. The senior, Yoon Jeonghan, conveyed to all new students that during this new semester, in addition to being required to study without truant, they were also required to enter into the campus internship program. All new students will be placed in campus supermarkets, cafes, libraries, and several places around the campus environment.

They will get a salary as well as points from the campus internship program. The salary they get is entirely owned by students, while the points they collect, it is worth paying rent for a room in the dormitory. This makes it easy for the campus to punish every child who tries to commit fraud. If they don't go on an internship, they automatically don't get points. Without points, they cannot pay the room rent, while paying the room rent with other points, worth five times what they should.

Wonwoo involuntarily exhaled deeply, feeling that there were many things he had to do. Time management is not very good, and it must be difficult to divide the time between study and internships.

"Also," Yoon Jeonghan wasn't finished with the announcement. "Before you all come out of the hall, please choose the club you will enter." Noises slowly filled the hall. Yoon Jeonghan just smiled, understood the restlessness of the new students. Instead of calming them all down, Yoon Jeonghan ended his session. Wonwoo almost slumped in his chair. His days as a new student will be very busy.

Junhui saw Wonwoo's enthusiasm disappear, and the young man nudged his shoulder, "This will be exciting! Fighting!" Wonwoo tried to smile. He likes the spirit of this new acquaintance. Wonwoo hopes, he can catch that spirit every day in the future. After everyone started busy leaving the hall, Wonwoo then followed Seokmin and Junhui who were also already standing.

"Wonwoo, what club are you going to take?" asked Seokmin. Wonwoo thought for a moment, and then his choice fell to the Literature Club.

"Gosh, is it not enough to study in the department?!" Seokmin shuddered, and excused himself went in line at the Acting Club's line. Junhui also excused himself to line up at the Wushu Club. Wonwoo limply into the line up of the Literature Club that began to crowded. In front of him, there were about twenty people. This is the safest choice Wonwoo can think of. However, long lines turned out to make him flinch too.

He glanced around, and found that the Photography Club had not been much interested. There were only three people lining up in front of the Photography Club table that didn't have any residents yet. After weighing quickly, Wonwoo decided to switch to the Photography Club. Shortly after he moved, about ten people lined up behind him and counting. Wonwoo felt lucky because he decided to line up quickly.

Before long, a senior woman came to the Photography Club table, and began to list the people in front of Wonwoo. Just when the person in front of Wonwoo was about to be recorded, the senior asked permission to pick up the phone that looked important, and said he would call a friend to replace. That's when Wonwoo regretted his decision to enter the Photography Club. Or even regret his decision to enter the campus.

Their eyes meet. No more than five seconds. But, he immediately shifted his gaze and focus to record the people in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo's fingers twisted spontaneously anxiously. He must leave immediately. But the long lines behind him and in all the clubs make things even more complicated.

"Hey, it's your turn." The person behind Wonwoo lightly patted his shoulder, making him a little surprised. Hesitated, Wonwoo faced straight ahead, staring at him.

"Name?" asked the young man before him. _You already know my name_.

"Jeon Wonwoo," his voice was barely audible.

"Who?" The young man asked for repetition. He raised his face from the notes on the table, and Wonwoo could see if he was more handsome than the last time Wonwoo had seen him. Wonwoo shook his head slowly, regained his consciousness and then was sure that the young man in front of him heard his words even though Wonwoo did not speak out loudly.

"Jeon. Won. Woo." Wonwoo spelled his name with emphasis, and he was willing to bet the young man in front of him was holding back laughter.

After asking a few questions to fill in the data, before Wonwoo left, the young man gave him a piece of paper. When asked what the paper was for, Wonwoo only got a faint smile in response. This means that the contents of the paper have nothing to do with the Photography Club. Wonwoo accepted the paper half-heartedly, then quickly left the hall. He needs fresh air, and maybe also holy water.

Wonwoo walked out quickly from the hordes of people who were still gathered around the hall. He went to the park beside the hall, sat in one of his benches and took a deep breath. He never thought of the possibility that he and Mingyu would be on the same campus. Now, even they are in the same club.

Wonwoo realized he was still holding onto the paper that Mingyu had given him tightly. He opened it, and found a message.

 _Library. 6 o'clock. We have to talk_.

Wonwoo shook his head quickly, putting the note in his pants pocket. He doesn't want to get involved in anything with Mingyu anymore. That night is enough, and not anymore. The shame that he endured lasted for a month afterwards. He was grateful that they did not know each other, and when Wonwoo had almost forgotten the most amazing night of his life, Mingyu came again, and now he was overcome with feelings.

"Wonwoo? Are you okay?" Jun and Seokmin who had just finished their registration approached Wonwoo. They looked very worried, but Wonwoo just shook his head. "You're very pale. Is it because of too many people? Have you had breakfast?" Seokmin sat next to him, while Jun squatted in front of him. Wonwoo shook his head again, trying to convince his two new friends that he was okay.

"We will take you to buy food, or go to the infirmary if necessary. Because we still have to go take a letter to the student internship placement."

Wonwoo almost forgot that. He was very busy today, and it was good to take his mind off Mingyu. He took a breath, feel better, then go with Jun and Seokmin to take care of their internship.

After a busy day with the affairs of his apprenticeship program, Wonwoo returned to his room after previously going to buy food. He thought about Daewon, but hurriedly turned off his sympathy because his roommate might not be where he was supposed to be.

The campus dormitory has a curfew. Every ten o'clock, the dormitory gate will be locked, and at twelve o'clock all the lights will automatically turn off. There's still an hour before the fence closes, and Wonwoo walks as relaxed as possible to return to his room. On the way, he exchanged messages with Soonyoung who had complained about his many college assignments.

He arrived at the room at ten-thirty, and did not find Daewon in the room. Wonwoo can only shake his head in disbelief, and have dinner before going to take a shower. Wonwoo, who was ready to sleep, checked his lecture schedule tomorrow from his cellphone in bed, and also his internship schedule at the library after lecture hours. He gazed at the odd-looking intern hours. He once again looked at the lecture schedule and compared it with the internship schedule. There's still an hour and a half left, but it still feels wrong.

Suddenly Wonwoo remembered something, and when he realized his digital clock was already ten past twenty, he sighed harshly. He didn't mean to not go to Mingyu after thinking about it thoroughly. They really need to talk, and that's just talking. But Wonwoo forgot that, and now he is worried. He didn't have Mingyu's number, and the note Mingyu gave was already in his pants pocket. It must have fallen somewhere.

Tomorrow, he will go to look for Mingyu, maybe he will apologize too for forgetting his message. Wonwoo, who was worried, knew that he would have nightmares because he thought too much before going to sleep.

The class only starts at ten. But since an hour before, Wonwoo had been seen pacing around the campus area. He looked for Mingyu. Wonwoo felt this was ridiculous, considering he had vowed to himself to keep his distance from Mingyu. The shameful incident was a big secret that Wonwoo had to keep for a lifetime, and now he was in the same neighborhood as the only person who knew about the secret. Wonwoo's life is not calm.

Wonwoo decided that it was possible that Mingyu's lecture hours would take place in the afternoon, so he couldn't find him anywhere this early. He finally went to class, met with Seokmin, and tried to forget Mingyu for a moment.

After two classes that lasted until lunchtime were almost over, Seokmin invited Wonwoo to go to the canteen because of hunger. They still have to go to work on the assignments that must be collected before three o'clock, before Wonwoo goes on an internship and Seokmin also goes on the same matter.

When they arrived at the cantseen, the place was still crowded, or perhaps never deserted. Seokmin offered to buy food while Wonwoo went to look for a seat.

He looked to look for an empty place, and only found a few in the middle of the canteen. Wonwoo dared to walk alone in the midst of many eyes which of course would look at him. Wonwoo kept thinking about those who wouldn't care about him, and that was just an ordinary look. He finally made it to an empty table, waiting for Seokmin to come with their food.

Wonwoo circled his eyes, again trying to find Mingyu. He almost gave up hope before finally the figure appeared from the exit. Wonwoo regretted getting to know Mingyu because the young man was very handsome, and it was a pity not to be looked at. Something tickled Wonwoo's stomach, and he finally looked down. It's not good to stare too long at Mingyu. Moreover, he was very handsome like that.

When Seokmin almost arrived, Wonwoo stole another glance at Mingyu who was gathering with his friends. This time, he couldn't look away because Mingyu was embracing someone's shoulder while laughing, then whispering something. Wonwoo recognized the person who was embraced by Mingyu as Yoon Jeonghan, who was also holding his arms around Mingyu's waist. _Are they dating?_

Wonwoo looked down, jealous of the couple's harmony. "The food is ready." Wonwoo jumped a little when Seokmin arrived, but his friend didn't pay attention. Wonwoo suddenly lost his appetite, and wanted to immediately leave the canteen.

After the lunch he forced into his stomach, Wonwoo and Seokmin went to the library to do their work, and Wonwoo also carried out his internship schedule. Because Seokmin had to go on an internship to the café in front of the campus, Wonwoo offered to send their assignments. Shortly after, Seokmin took leave.

The only thing that felt right that day was, Wonwoo who was surrounded by lots of books. His passion for reading, made him very fond of the library. One of the reasons for entering his university at this time was that their library had a large collection of books. This library is also open to the public, that's why they have a very large library building and a very large collection. Wonwoo felt very lucky because in his first internship program, he got a place in the library.

The work in the library is quite a lot, managed to divert the sadness of Wonwoo who had lodged in his mind. At the end of his internship, the librarian asked Wonwoo to deliver some books to the rector's building. Because he would indeed pass by the building when he returned, Wonwoo carried out his duties happily.

It was almost dark, and the campus began to be quiet. Wonwoo walked in the hallway of the main building while looking at the people who gathered in the sports field to just chat or do chores. When he looked ahead, from a distance, Wonwoo saw Mingyu walking in the opposite direction. He suddenly felt nervous, and spontaneously tightened his grip on the books on his chest. Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes off the young man, but Mingyu looked indifferent. Wonwoo wanted to say hello, maybe this moment he could use to apologize as well as talk. _Remember, he already has a boyfriend_.

Wonwoo almost stopped when Mingyu was very close. But Mingyu just passed it. Without a word. Without seeing him.

Wonwoo's legs really stopped walking after Mingyu passed. He stared at the empty space in front of him, and feel something like I just hit the pit of his stomach. What is this feeling?

Wonwoo pressed his chest harder, asking that something inside his chest be quiet. Fill his head that is busy, also must be silent. Wonwoo needs to think more clearly, and it won't work if his head is very tangled. He needed to think why Mingyu behaved like that to him. Considering yesterday he still asked Wonwoo to meet him, it seems strange that now Mingyu is ignoring Wonwoo. _But I did not come yesterday_.

Wonwoo let out a low sigh. Now, he couldn't think of anything except the concept of Mingyu who hated him. It must have been an important conversation yesterday, and Wonwoo's absence only confirmed if he wanted this distance. Mingyu must have thought like that, and the attitude he just showed was certainly proof; coupled with the fact that there is a possibility that Mingyu already has a lover, making clouds in Wonwoo's heart become even blacker.

Wonwoo felt his eyes heat up, but immediately blinked. He bit his lip, began to walk again. Wonwoo rubbed his wet cheeks.

-o0o-

Mingyu slammed the door of his car, just after he sat down in his chair. He gripped the steering wheel, his jaw hardened. He almost touched him. That's just a little lacking.

"You are stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Mingyu cursed at himself while hitting the wheel. He should have just stopped, asking something even if it was lip service. But, seeing Wonwoo's figure from afar, he suddenly couldn't think of anything. Whereas all this time, when he was alone, thinking of Wonwoo only made his body feel a strange heat stroke. _That makes him horny_.

Mingyu clenched his fist tightly so as not to embarrass himself. He refrained from looking at Wonwoo, because if he looked at him, his defense would collapse. That's not good, they are still in the campus environment. But now, he regrets his actions. He threw out a quick decision even though it was quiet in the hallway. Surely, it would be okay if he made small talk to Wonwoo.

When Wonwoo left without a word that morning, Mingyu felt a hole was created in his chest. He can't forget Wonwoo for some personal reason; Mingyu felt that he owed an apology. Not just about the accident that night, but also about Mingyu who couldn't forget Wonwoo and sometimes, made him a fantasy. That was very rude and even Mingyu who was alone sometimes felt so ashamed and guilty.

"It's his own fault why he can be so cute!" But of course Mingyu didn't really imagine the cute Wonwoo in his head. He often imagined Wonwoo, who was without even a single strand, on his bed. That's so far from cute. In the end he could only sigh, hoping for a better meeting tomorrow.

Previously, he had once failed to meet with Wonwoo properly. He had been waiting for the child in the library until night, but Wonwoo did not come either. Surrender, Mingyu finally decided to go home. On the way, Mingyu saw Wonwoo walking alone towards the dorm. Actually, he wanted to run over to Wonwoo. But seeing the boy who looked very exhausted, Mingyu stopped his intention. He understands that Wonwoo's activities as a freshman must be overwhelming, so he won't blame Wonwoo if the kid can't come to see him in the library.

Mingyu already felt quite relieved and happy to see Wonwoo that day. They are now on the same campus, and Mingyu doesn't need to worry about losing him again. They even were in the same club, and that was another fortune for Mingyu. Now, he only hoped that they would meet on the weekend, at the initiation of the club's new member.

The next day, Mingyu, who had to go to campus early in the morning for business initiation for new members of the club, found Wonwoo sitting alone reading a book on one of the benches outside the library. Mingyu planned to approach him, but then he realized he didn't bring anything to give to Wonwoo. So, Mingyu half ran to the cafeteria, bought two tuna samgag kimbab, and returned to where he saw Wonwoo. Arriving there, Mingyu had to go back to swallowing disappointment because it turned out, Wonwoo had left.

Mingyu looked at the kimbab in his hand, and gave it to an acquaintance who just greeted. He once again looked at an empty bench, hoping he would come sooner. He should run.

To cheer himself up, Mingyu went to the club room and saw Xu Minghao, one of his friends at the club, sitting alone facing his laptop. Mingyu sat on the sofa not far from Minghao while exhaling loudly.

"Is this a sign that you are ready to be very busy?" Minghao asked without looking away from the laptop.

"He's here," Mingyu said, ignoring Minghao's question.

"Who?" Minghao raised his head, looking for someone Mingyu meant in the club room.

"Him," Mingyu answered while half daydreaming.

"Who do you mean?" said Minghao annoyed. But for a few moments, Mingyu did not answer. He was busy staring at the ceiling.

"Oh wait. There is only one person who makes you look like someone is losing your mind like this,” Minghao grinned, and Mingyu looked at him suspiciously. "Professor Jo?" guessed Minghao with pride. Mingyu looked at him lazily.

"Is that wrong?" Minghao pouted, then looked back at his laptop.

"Do you remember the boy I told you about last time?" Mingyu sat up straighter. He supports his head with his hands. Minghao looked at him while remembering, his brow furrowed. "Boy? That … one?"

Mingyu held back his smile, but nodded slightly. Minghao's eyes rounded. "Here?" he repeated. "He's here?!"

In the end Mingyu couldn't help but smile. Minghao could even see there was pseudo pink on Mingyu's cheek. "How can you be so happy just because he's studying here now?" Minghao stared in disgust at Mingyu.

"Of course I'm happy. We were not properly acquainted before." Mingyu protests.

"What do you hope for? He wants you to be friends after you take his virginity?"

Mingyu sometimes regrets having Minghao as a friend, because his mouth is often out of control. But suddenly, Mingyu was overcome with anxiety, thinking about Minghao's words. Is it true you don't like being near me?

"By the way, when are you going to show that kid to me?" Minghao asked, raising his eyebrows. Mingyu rolled his eyes while snorting. "I will never tell which person it is. You will definitely do something weird!” Mingyu stood up from his seat, came out of the club room to immediately go to class. At the club's door, he almost collides with someone.

"Oh, Jeonghan? What is wrong?" Mingyu asked, smiling broadly. "I was looking for you. Want to talk about initiation. My head hurts so much because Seungcheol keeps getting angry." Yoon Jeonghan snorted loudly, half grabbing his hair. Mingyu chuckled, smoothed Jeonghan's flattened hair. While embracing the young man's shoulders, Mingyu persuaded him not to think too much about initiation. They walked side by side towards the class.

Mingyu is more talkative, while Jeonghan is half listening. What Mingyu didn't know was that Jeonghan's head was not only thinking about initiations that were increasingly demanding of time and energy, but also thinking about information he had accidentally heard.

 _That boy, is here_.

Mingyu's last class began at two o'clock, and he was in the club room for the final meeting regarding the initiation of new members. Mingyu was listening to Choi Seungcheol, head of the Photography Club who delivered a series of events to be held this weekend. Mingyu flipped through the new member register documents, and almost jumped out of his chair when he found the name Jeon Wonwoo. He just remembered that Wonwoo also entered the Photography Club, and if Minghao found out about this, Mingyu and Wonwoo would both be finished.

“Mingyu?”

Mingyu spontaneously turned towards the voice that called out to him. Seungcheol and all the club members were staring at him. Mingyu blinked not understanding. "Y-yes?" he showed his teeth.

"You don't hear me, right?" Seungcheol asked. Mingyu couldn't say if he was thinking of a way to approach Wonwoo without being caught by anyone, so he nodded weakly in response. The risk of his actions was only Seungcheol who would scold him. But apparently, the result of his actions was only the lazy look of Seungcheol, and then the chairman continued the meeting. Minghao looked at Mingyu, but Mingyu only gave him raised eyebrows, then averted his eyes so that he would not be caught hiding something.

\---o0o---

Wonwoo walked to the cafeteria with Seokmin after their class, and met Junhui at the intersection. The three of them, they went to the canteen while talking about each other's internship program.

Seokmin complained the most about how busy he was at the café, and barely had time to do his work when he returned to the dormitory because he was too tired to open his eyes. Junhui recounted his experience as an intern at a supermarket, and managed to make Seokmin protest because Junhui's story sounded very pleasant. Wonwoo could only laugh at them, and was tasked with keeping Seokmin on the right path because he often unconsciously walked backwards while continuing to talk so he almost hit people.

They were almost at the door of the canteen, when someone tapped Wonwoo's shoulder. When he turned around, Wonwoo found someone whose face was already very shocked.

"Jeon Wonwoo, right?" he asked. Wonwoo smiled broadly while nodding. The young man in front of him gaped, then hugged Wonwoo very tightly. "H-hyungh ... I can't breath-" Actually Wonwoo was also very happy to see him again, but he really couldn't breathe. When the young man let go of a hug, Wonwoo could see the young man's eyes filled with tears.

"I would be very embarrassed if my guess was wrong, but would be very disappointed if it wasn't you." The young man held back his tears because there were many people. Wonwoo hugged the young man's arm, almost crying too.

"I am very happy to see you again. Look now you've grown!" The young man broke Wonwoo's hair fiercely, but Wonwoo could only smile.

"Hyung also changed a lot. Hyung is so cool now." The young man in front of Wonwoo grieved, denying Wonwoo's praise and saying that he was still the same as before.

"But sunbaenim is indeed very cool." Seokmin suddenly praised, making Junhui chuckle and Wonwoo realized that he was still with his friends. "Ah, Hyung, these are my friends. Wen Junhui and Lee Seokmin," Wonwoo introduced his friends to the young man he was embracing his arm. "And, guys, I'm sure you already know him but, this is Yoon Jeonghan, the greatest hyung in the universe."

Seokmin without warning shook Jeonghan's hand, and was greeted with laughter by Jeonghan. "Sunbaenim is the best." Praise Seokmin openly, and responded with a shake of his head from Jeonghan, a sign he did not agree. Praise from Wonwoo's friends is too much for him.

"Oh, are you going to lunch? Come on, I'll buy. Think of this as a gift because I'm very happy to meet my cutie brother," Jeonghan pinched Wonwoo's cheek, reminding him of the past. "Hyung, I'm not a child anymore!" Wonwoo protested, but Jeonghan responded with another pinch. They almost entered the canteen when someone called Jeonghan.

Wonwoo froze when he saw a group of seniors, one of whom was Kim Mingyu. Jeonghan seemed to be welcoming them, and Wonwoo wasn't ready to meet with Mingyu while there was Jeonghan beside him now.

"Hyung, looks like you're busy. We went to lunch alone. See you later, "Wonwoo pulled his friends away, and Jeonghan who was confused by Wonwoo's spontaneous actions could only hold back their shadows.

On the other hand, Mingyu, who almost exploded because he saw Jeonghan and Wonwoo together, felt even more relieved that Wonwoo had left. He cursed the time that was always never the right time to meet Wonwoo, and swear inwardly, even though his lips smiled in front of his friends.

Barely able to concentrate on his internship hours, Wonwoo was grateful that the library was quiet. Not many students came on Thursday, and Wonwoo was alone while arranging books on the history shelf. He kept thinking of Mingyu's expression when he saw him with Jeonghan near the cafeteria. Wonwoo saw Mingyu was very surprised to see him with Jeonghan, and Wonwoo's mind had wandered into all the unfounded possibilities. Of course Mingyu was surprised, he was Yoon Jeonghan's lover.

Wonwoo snorted loudly, hating his very bad fate. How could he make love to the lover of his dear brother? Wonwoo kept thinking about Jeonghan's response that he might not want to talk to him anymore if he knew this. Wonwoo hit his own forehead with a book, but then regretted it because it hurt.

"What are you doing?"

Wonwoo was surprised, and dropped the book he was holding. He froze when he saw Kim Mingyu standing near him. Mingyu picked up the book that Wonwoo dropped, and put it on the shelf. He looked at Wonwoo who began to turn pale.

"Hey, I'm asking you. What are you doing?" Mingyu ventured closer to Wonwoo, even though his chest was like a new year's fireworks. "Do you have a habit of not answering people's questions?"

When he regained consciousness, Wonwoo almost fell backwards because Mingyu was already very close to him. Before he actually fell, Mingyu held Wonwoo's arm that miraculously delivered electricity, not only to Wonwoo, but also to Mingyu himself. The young man hurriedly pulled his hand.

Wonwoo chose to leave rather than answer Mingyu's question. When he felt Mingyu hold his arm back, Wonwoo involuntarily threw the hand away. Mingyu was shocked by Wonwoo's attitude, and then he remembered Minghao's words.

"You, don't like me here?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo looked away, and again chose to ignore Mingyu's question. This time, Mingyu held Wonwoo tighter. "Answer me!" Mingyu snapped frustrated. If Wonwoo is silent, he just doesn't know how to determine attitude.

"Just go," Wonwoo said softly. Mingyu could hardly believe his hearing. "What?" he asked for a repeat from Wonwoo.

"Go! You already have a boyfriend, why are you still trying to approach me! Shameless!" accused Wonwoo who suddenly felt very upset. He turned around, walked quickly away from Mingyu. But suddenly, he again felt his hand being held by Mingyu and pulled towards the dim back of the library. Mingyu tightened his grip on Wonwoo who was trying to escape.

Mingyu held Wonwoo between his arms when he found the perfect place to be alone with Wonwoo. Behind the tall shelf of a collection of boring political books, Mingyu looked at Wonwoo fixedly, looking for doubts. Confusion and curiosity encouraged Mingyu's courage to appear. Now, he dares to look directly into Wonwoo's eye which is able to get him drunk. The boy's eyes showed fear, but Mingyu found it adorable. He almost asked what Wonwoo meant by saying that to him, but what came out was, "Can you forget me?"

Wonwoo wanted to lower his eyes from Mingyu's eyes who were staring at him with domination, but he couldn't do it. He felt something spinning in his stomach because of that view. _Attraction_.

"Don't want to answer?" Mingyu reduced the distance between those who were already thin. Wonwoo stiffened because he found he couldn't move anywhere anymore. He is like a mouse that has been cornered. Also, he did not have the strength to fight.

"Answer me, Jeon Wonwoo,"

The younger one closed his eyes spontaneously when the tip of Mingyu's nose stuck to the tip of his nose. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's breath on his lips. He could faint shortly because he was too tense.

Wonwoo wanted to open his eyes, but all he did was close it tighter, accompanied by the palm of his hand which closed his mouth spontaneously when Mingyu touched his waist.

"This is really annoying. I can't get you out of my head. " Wonwoo felt the tip of Mingyu's nose sweep the edge of his ear, slowly down to his neck. Wonwoo's legs went limp from Mingyu's breath which hit his neck. _Stop please!_

Mingyu knew very well, they were still in the campus library, and anyone could find them. But that fact actually raised his adrenaline, and made depraved images of him that fucked Wonwoo on one of the library's long tables. Mingyu could see Wonwoo's naked body which was full of the mark he made, full of sperm liquid who knows who it was, lying on the table while spreading his legs so Mingyu could easily see his entire possessions. _Mine_.

Mingyu realized that Wonwoo was crying because of fear. Mingyu felt very sorry for a sudden, but his desire didn't fade too. He actually wants to touch the boy.

"Hey, open your eyes," Mingyu pleaded, which actually sounded like an order. Slowly, Wonwoo opened his watery eyes, looked at Mingyu. "Are you afraid of me?" Mingyu asked. For a few moments, Wonwoo did not answer. But then he shook his head.

"Then why are you crying?" Mingyu wiped the tears on Wonwoo's cheek. Slowly, his hand covering his mouth dropped. Wonwoo swallowed. Later, he will definitely regret the answer he gave Mingyu.

"I'm ... afraid if someone sees us here." Wonwoo lowered his eyes because Mingyu grinned faintly.

"Then, should we go from here?" asked Mingyu, sniffing Wonwoo's neck that he really wanted to bite.

Wonwoo doesn't know. He felt this situation was really strange because he had hated Mingyu who kept trying to stick to him. But now, it is difficult for Wonwoo to escape. The contents of his head increasingly blackened along with a gentle massage on his lips. Mingyu kissed him, and now Wonwoo just put his hand on Mingyu's neck, supporting the activity so that it doesn't end soon.

Wonwoo felt a dislike when Mingyu's lips no longer clung to him. Hesitating, he looked at Mingyu. When the young man approached, Wonwoo thought Mingyu would kiss him again. But the young man just whispered, "I'm waiting in my car. We have to finish this."

* * *

**_tbc_ **

* * *


	4. the nightmare

Five minutes to nine o'clock, Wonwoo just came out of the library. The librarian, Mrs. Lim, locked the door behind them. Three of his intern friens had left first, about fifteen minutes before Wonwoo and Mrs. Lim closed the library.

"Thank you for today, see you tomorrow." The woman smiled as she patted Wonwoo's arm softly, then excused herself home. Wonwoo bowed politely as Mrs. Lim left. The librarian is a gentle woman, and is very protective of the student interns. It is a miracle for Wonwoo to get an internship mentor like her. When Mrs. Lim disappeared around the corner, Wonwoo turned around, taking a different path than usual. He had to go to the rear parking lot, because someone was waiting for him there four hours ago.

Along the hallway to the back parking lot, Wonwoo twisted his fingers and could not stop thinking about his decision. In his head, a picture of Jeonghan kept appearing. But, his feet were enthusiastic to meet Mingyu, according to their agreement.

At first, Mingyu almost kidnapped Wonwoo from his apprenticeship obligations because he could not bear to lock him up in his apartment. But, Mingyu's brain was still sane, and he knew what kind of punishment Wonwoo would have to bear if he got permission without clear explanation. Mingyu wasn't that bad, and he once again chose to back down.

"Meet me after your internship is over. I'll be waiting in the back parking lot."

Wonwoo simply agreed to an older request, and got a kiss on the lips as a momentary farewell from Mingyu. The boy touched his lips spontaneously, astonished at continuing to feel Mingyu's lips that would not disappear. But, doing that made half of his heart feel extreme pain because guilt had betrayed Yoon Jeonghan.

It's not what Wonwoo expected; the brain and body, working in the opposite way. His head kept saying that being close to Mingyu would only make him weak, enchanted by the young man's charm. But his body said differently. They come naturally. Wonwoo could even be surprised after realizing his legs actually carried his whole body facing Mingyu who was standing at the side of his black car. The car was parked in the third parking box of lights that illuminated the parking area. Wonwoo guessed, could it be that Mingyu was deliberately waiting for him in a darker corner so that no one could see him? Why does he have to do that? Is there a friend or even Yoon Jeonghan not home from campus yet?

There was a faint smile on Mingyu's handsome face, and Wonwoo almost raised his hand to touch that face and then kissed his lips. He hugged his body tightly, trying to hold himself. Wonwoo's actions, made Mingyu to wrap his jacket around Wonwoo's body. He had just hung the jacket on his arm. Wonwoo looked at him, and Mingyu only gave him a smile. The young man opened his car door for Wonwoo, and Wonwoo slowly stepped in. He did not believe, he sat again in this car. Wonwoo felt his heart beat very fast when he unconsciously sniffed the smell of Mingyu on his jacket. He tightened the jacket slowly, imagining Mingyu held him tightly even though the young man was beside him, just getting into the car.

"You have eaten?" Mingyu asked as he started the car. Wonwoo shook his head slowly, and Mingyu offered to stop by to buy food. "There's no need, I'm fine." Wonwoo furrowed in his chair, staring outside the car. Mingyu said, "If you later change your mind or need something, just say it. Okay?"

"Okay." Wonwoo answered softly, still staring at the road outside. He just needed their business tonight to end soon, so he didn't feel too unwell-even though in fact he was already feeling very unwell.

Mingyu finished parking his car when the clock on the dashboard showed nine thirty-two. He was about to open the door for Wonwoo, but the boy had come out first. Wonwoo even walked before him to wait for the elevator door to open. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's back and wondered why this boy was so gloomy.

They entered the elevator, and stood in silence. Wonwoo kept his head down, playing the toe wrapped in shoes. Mingyu wanted to open a conversation, but he was afraid that it would only make Wonwoo feel uncomfortable. So he followed Wonwoo's desire not to sound.

When the elevator door opened, Wonwoo once again walked out first. Mingyu was again overcome with anxiety, thinking about what kind of mistake he had made that made Wonwoo uncomfortable. Oh of course. He kidnapped the boy now. Mingyu tried to get rid of the memories of Minghao's words some time ago. If he knew what he was going to do tonight to Wonwoo, that child would definitely not be mad at him anymore.

Wonwoo waited for Mingyu at the door of his apartment, but Mingyu did not immediately open the door. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu confused, and replied with Mingyu who also looked at him confused. "Is something bothering you today?" Mingyu asked.

"Aren't you the one who keeps bothering me?" Wonwoo answered curtly. Instead of being angry, Mingyu laughed. He rubbed Wonwoo's head, then just opened the door to his apartment. Wonwoo didn't go inside first as Mingyu thought. They stood in silence and looked at each other.

Mingyu folded his arms in front of his chest. "Since I will still continue to bother you, will you come inside?"

Strangely, Wonwoo who looked upset was following Mingyu's words to enter his apartment. Mingyu looked at his younger back with a frown, not understanding Wonwoo's mindset. But that is not a problem. Most importantly, he has succeeded in bringing Wonwoo back to his apartment.

Wonwoo thought Mingyu would do _that_ to him when he heard the sound of the apartment door being locked. They were already alone, and Mingyu had no reason not to touch him. But, the young man walked past Wonwoo and entered his room, leaving Wonwoo alone in the space between the kitchen and dining room. When Mingyu returned, Wonwoo saw a pair of pajamas in Mingyu's hands. The young man gave his pajamas to Wonwoo.

"What is this?" Wonwoo asked, mean other than the question. "Pajamas?" Mingyu answered carelessly. Wonwoo snorted. "I mean, why are you giving me this?!" Wonwoo pointed at the pajamas.

"Of course for you to change clothes. Take a shower so that your head is cooler. I purposely bought those pajamas for you. Hopefully the size is right." Mingyu smiled, and Wonwoo looked for other intentions from Mingyu's words. He then looked at the navy-colored pajamas, and Mingyu nodded slightly when Wonwoo looked at him again. In the end, Wonwoo took the pajamas and entered the bathroom.

That place is still the same as the one in Wonwoo's memory. He closed his eyes while taking a deep breath, almost screaming because he was very upset. He did not believe in himself who was so weak because of Kim Mingyu.

"You have to leave this place, Jeon Wonwoo! Now! Or you will regret this for the rest of your life!" He said to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He nodded his head and went out of the bathroom. But, when he saw Mingyu, who had just left the room, shirtless, Wonwoo snorted loudly and returned to the bathroom. He slammed the door, and locked it from inside.

Wonwoo really cooled his head. He changed his clothes with the pajamas Mingyu had given him, and he immediately fell in love with them. Very comfortable even though the pants are a bit too long. It was very little, almost not felt. When leaving the bathroom, Wonwoo saw that there were a few pieces of apples on Mingyu's dining table, then saw the young man leaving the room. This time, he was no longer shirtless. Mingyu already wore a V-neck sweater that was fortunately not too low. Wonwoo didn't have to try hard not to look at Mingyu's broad chest. _It must be very comfortable lying there_. Wonwoo shook his head, removing his dirty thoughts.

But of course Wonwoo still can't help but look at Mingyu. Mingyu's hair was a little messy, with eyes that were almost sleepy behind his glasses. Wonwoo didn't know Mingyu also wore glasses, and that made him look more homely. Wonwoo can see the other side of Mingyu who is more mature now. Mature literally. This year, Wonwoo is only nineteen, but Mingyu looks older now; more mature.

"How old are you?" Wonwoo asked impulsively. "Why?" Mingyu asked back, one corner of his lips rising up. "Just asking," Wonwoo shrugged, looking away from Mingyu while twisting the tips of his pajamas.

"Twenty three," Mingyu answered, and Wonwoo only answered ‘Oh’ which was quite long. He then walked to Mingyu's TV room, and saw that there were some messy documents on his desk.

"The day after tomorrow is the initiation of the Photography Club. You already know?" Mingyu asked, following Wonwoo to the TV room. Wonwoo nodded in response.

"Help me arrange the files that must be collected tomorrow." Mingyu handed over some documents to Wonwoo, but the younger one just looked at him confused.

"You, brought me here just to help you with these documents?" Wonwoo asked confused. Mingyu nodded while smiling mischievously. Between too upset and embarrassed to have thought a no-no, Wonwoo went to the kitchen and fetched a glass of water. Initially he wanted to splash the water on Mingyu. But he chose to finish the water in one gulp.

Wonwoo took a plate of apple slices on the dining table and brought it to where Mingyu was staring at it while holding back laughter. Wonwoo sat on the carpet, opposite Mingyu who sat on the sofa. Wonwoo took a piece of apple, biting the tip. "What can I do for you?" he asked while ignoring Mingyu's face that looked very silly to him.

Mingyu gave several documents containing the data of new students who entered the Photography Club to be separated according to the majors. Mingyu told me about the Photography Club which this year got the most new students among all the clubs on campus. That makes the club's annual funds also increase, but also makes the daily management of the club increase even up to three times. Mingyu continued to tell stories, thinking if Wonwoo wasn't listening. But, he knew Wonwoo listened carefully to his words.

"Why did you enter the Photography Club?" Mingyu asked while sorting out several documents. Wonwoo finished a piece of apple, then just replied, "Accidentally. Because the queue is still little, I stood there."

"Do you regret it now?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo looked at him with narrowing eyes. "If I knew that I would spend all night on these documents, I chose not to go,"

"But all clubs do the same thing!" Mingyu protested.

"Don't go to any club. I'm not done yet, don't interrupt." Wonwoo pointed at Mingyu, and the older ones refrained from pinching the younger cheeks. "Do you think you're special?" Wonwoo sighed softly, making Mingyu unable to hold back his laughter.

"Listen, my cutie Jeon Wonwoo. This job is one of the important tasks of new club members. You should be proud that I chose you to do this." Mingyu said. Wonwoo starts to groan again. "Just your wits. Just say you only want to be alone with me." Wonwoo involuntarily said that and when he realized the sentence like what he just said, his cheeks flushed red. He tried to ignore Mingyu who was holding back laughter by continuing to do his work.

"Yes, maybe you are right. Maybe I just want to be alone with you."

Wonwoo pretended not to hear.

Thirty-six minutes past eleven o'clock, the documents was almost finished filing, when Mingyu got a call from someone. Mingyu received it while arranging several documents. He held his cellphone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Yes, Jeonghan," he replied. Wonwoo froze on the spot, Mingyu didn't notice.

"Eung, already. Tomorrow morning you can pick it up in the administration room ... Of course ... Hhm, it's almost done ... Treat me a smoothie ... Eh! How can you!"

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's face who was smiling broadly. There was a feeling of envy, but rather something that was also kicking his stomach. It feels very uncomfortable. Is this what jealousy is?

After Mingyu finished with his call, Wonwoo asked without looking at Mingyu. "You guys ... have been a long time?"

Mingyu frowned for a moment, then asked, "You mean me and Jeonghan?" Wonwoo raised his face and nodded.

"Yes, since we entered college." Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo. There are no other questions. Then, Wonwoo finished his task in silence. All documents are completed at five past twelve.

Wonwoo stretched his shoulders and neck, and Mingyu looked at him with a smile. After he finished stacking his files near the table, their eyes met. Wonwoo immediately looked away.

"If I may know, how do you know Jeonghan?" Mingyu asked. For a few moments, Wonwoo considered what kind of answer he had to give.

Wonwoo said, "We were neighbors. Our house is next door, so our family is close. Because of his father's work, Jeonghan Hyung moved to Canada during high school. We never got in touch again after that because we lost contact and busy with each other. After five years, I think Jeonghan Hyung will go to college in Canada too. But apparently he came back here," Wonwoo dreamed of something. "Come to think of it, why didn't he visit my house when he returned to Korea?"

Mingyu smiled while looking at Wonwoo. One of the things Mingyu likes from Wonwoo is, this boy will easily disappear in his own world with just a simple question. Since he first met at the nightclub the other day, Mingyu already knew that Wonwoo was that type of person. Therefore, he prefers to listen to Wonwoo-other than because watching Wonwoo is something fun.

When Wonwoo realized he had just given excessive information, Mingyu had propped up his chin comfortably in front of him. Wonwoo doesn't know since when the young man joined him sitting on the floor. Wonwoo coughed softly, looking away again. The atmosphere is uncomfortable for Wonwoo. If Mingyu continued to stare at him like that, he would fall deeper. Very deep, until he sank and was helpless.

"Where do I sleep?" Wonwoo asked trying to divert the atmosphere.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Mingyu asked back half-teasingly. Wonwoo poked. "I sleep in your room, you sleep outside. Okay? Okay." Wonwoo decided unilaterally about the bed case. In fact, in his heart he felt uneasy towards Mingyu because he was presumptuous. But, in his even smaller heart, he felt compelled to do this to avoid something that was yes. But again, in his smallest heart, Wonwoo hoped Mingyu would reject him and force him to sleep together. Of the three, in Wonwoo's small heart which was smaller than the smallest, he really hoped that choice number three really happened.

Wonwoo already held the knob on Mingyu's door, but Mingyu didn't catch up with him either. There was a bit of disappointment, but Wonwoo was also relieved. When he half opened the door, Mingyu called out to him. Woried, Wonwoo looked at Mingyu.

"Good night, sweet dreams." Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo, and only replied with a low murmur. Wonwoo entered the room, and closed the door. Behind the door, he paced up and down fearing that this was all just Mingyu's trick to trap him. He was sure, it was impossible for Mingyu to bring him to his apartment again just to sleep separately like this; a petty thought that results from denying an interest in someone you like.

It's been almost half an hour, after Wonwoo turned off the room lights and pretended to sleep. In fact, he kept staring at the door of the room which he believed would soon open and Mingyu crept in to quietly sleep with him. When that happened, Wonwoo was ready to throw Mingyu with a pillow, even the lights on the bedside table.

Unfortunately, until Wonwoo's eyes were closed, Mingyu did not enter the room, and made him even more annoyed. Wonwoo kicked the blanket out loud, and walked out of the room. He found that the lights outside Mingyu's room had been extinguished, and only the lights in the corner of Mingyu's TV room were still on.

Wonwoo found Mingyu really sleeping on the sofa. The young man curled up, almost hugging himself to sleep without a blanket. Now, Wonwoo is overcome with guilt. He already thinks badly of people who have been kind to him. He even just realized that Mingyu was always like that. And because of this, it is hard for Wonwoo to turn away. Mingyu is the perfect figure to be a boyfriend. Handsome, who is undoubtedly well-established, kind-hearted, of course not arrogant, and Wonwoo is willing to bet, Mingyu is also smart. Unfortunately this ideal figure, he could not have.

 _Only that night_.

Wonwoo was shocked when he remembered what had happened to him and Mingyu in this apartment before. Adrenalin made a strange roar in his stomach. That night, it was very repetitive. But, Wonwoo tried to know himself. The figure of the ideal young man in front of him, is already owned by someone else. In fact, someone who is very close to him.

"If you keep staring at me like that, how can I sleep comfortably?"

Wonwoo thought Mingyu was delirious. But, when he realized he had knelt very close to Mingyu who was on the sofa, Wonwoo immediately retreated in panic. Before he could get far, Mingyu managed to hold Wonwoo's wrist and pulled him closer. Mingyu opened his eyes, found Wonwoo whose face was very close to him. He could see fear in the eyes of the boy, which reminded him of their first night. He wanted that night to happen again.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Mingyu asked without any intention, but his eyes looked at Wonwoo's pink lips. Wonwoo could not answer, because he did not find an answer to that question. Mingyu finally decided to get up, and pulled Wonwoo into his room.

Mingyu felt that his body had difficulty moving because of something pressing on him. When he tried to open his eyes, he found someone above his body, hug him. Mingyu closed his eyes again while smiling. His left hand moves over the person's body and hugs him back.

Wonwoo slept using Mingyu's chest as a pillow, while hugging Mingyu's body as well. Mingyu actually had difficulty breathing, but he let it go because of what Wonwoo was able to light firecrackers in his chest. He stroked Wonwoo's arm, trying to remember how soft the skin was in his memory. Mingyu involuntarily raised his hand, stroking Wonwoo's sleeping head. He played Wonwoo's hair slowly, and swore to the universe he was willing to pawn anything for every morning with Wonwoo like this.

When he felt Wonwoo move, Mingyu let go of his hand from Wonwoo. He again pretended to sleep, until Wonwoo realized his behavior while sleeping.

"Damn it!" Wonwoo cursed softly, but then hugged Mingyu's body again. Even though he didn't know Wonwoo's motivation to keep their current position even though he sounded unhappy, Mingyu still smiled faintly. He then pretended to squirm so he could hug Wonwoo back. He also pretended to be surprised, and woke up.

"Wow is this an angel sent by heaven?" teased Mingyu. Wonwoo, with half his body still above Mingyu's, raised his hand and covered Mingyu's mouth, which managed to make Mingyu chuckle. Wonwoo could barely escape from Mingyu's body, but then Mingyu held him back. He held Wonwoo tight while closed again.

"Why hurry up?" Mingyu asked. He got a pinch in the stomach. Mingyu groaned and let go of his arms. Wonwoo shuffled, then held his body with his arms. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at Mingyu. "And you are a demon sent by hell."

Mingyu raised his eyes as Wonwoo got out of bed. But he also couldn't help laughing, because the sentence that was just uttered by Wonwoo actually sounded very funny to him. Mingyu looked closely at Wonwoo who came out of his room and went to the bathroom.

Last night, they slept together. In the real sense. No more. Aside from being equally too sleepy to do _that_ , Mingyu personally did not want to ruin the moment.

He realized, it's not an easy matter to bring Wonwoo into his life again, and this good start shouldn't be ruined just because of lust. He must be able to convince Wonwoo if he is not using the boy; because that's the fact. Mingyu has a special interest in Wonwoo, maybe like at first sight. Therefore, this approach must be successful for the bright future of Mingyu's romance.

Mingyu exited the room right when Wonwoo came out of the bathroom. The boy had showered and changed clothes. Mingyu then entered the bathroom. But before, he looked at Wonwoo in the TV room. He said, "Don't you dare go home before I finish from the bathroom." Wonwoo only responded with a murmur while playing a cellphone.

Mingyu came out of the bathroom as fast as he could, and when he saw Wonwoo still on the sofa of the TV room while playing his cellphone, the worried look on his face disappeared and was replaced by a smile as bright as the morning sun.

"What breakfast do you want?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo turned his gaze to Mingyu who busied himself in the kitchen. "Are you the type of people who eat properly? I mean, three times a day?" Wonwoo was apparently surprised by Mingyu's attitude, which asked him a lot about eating within a 24 hour period.

"You call a meal three times a day was 'eat properly'? Then what about eating five times a day?" Mingyu asked back. His forehead was slightly furrowed, with one end of his lip he held it to keep it from rising.

"Don't tell me you eat five times a day!" Wonwoo has very wide eyes while moving from the couch and sitting on one of the dining table chairs. Mingyu only answered with a shrug.

"How can your stomach digest all of that food?!" Wonwoo's expression showed distrust as well as horror.

"Is this why you have-" Mingyu gently pinched Wonwoo's arm, causing him to punch Mingyu's arm in response. "Body shaming is forbidden!" Wonwoo warns.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Mingyu raised his hand, admitting his mistake.

As a form of apology that had an ulterior motive, Mingyu made Wonwoo pancakes. The younger one just sat while watching Mingyu who was good at cooking, and added it to the _'Mingyu Perfection List'_ in his head. Now, he will be increasingly immersed in the desire to have Mingyu, and an acute incurable dilemma because Mingyu is Jeonghan's boyfriend. When Mingyu served three pancakes on a plate to Wonwoo, the boy looked at him.

"So what else can you do besides cooking while still being handsome?" Wonwoo can't hide the annoyed tone in his voice. Mingyu finally smiled broadly, looking happy.

"Impresses you?" Mingyu replied while pouring maple syrup on Wonwoo's and his pancakes. He then sat a chair one distance from Wonwoo. They looked at each other for a moment before Wonwoo snorted and cut the pancakes. After putting the pieces of pancake in his mouth, Wonwoo put his fork roughly. He looked at Mingyu fixedly while holding back his anger.

"And how does it taste so good?!!!"

After finishing breakfast, Mingyu drove Wonwoo back to campus, because Wonwoo had to go on an internship even though there was no class. Before getting out of the car, Mingyu briefly held Wonwoo. He wants to rub the cheeks of a younger one, or even give him a kiss; like lovers do.

But, Mingyu held back because he knew he had no right, and finally just rubbed Wonwoo's hair while saying thank you. Wonwoo himself did not anticipate Mingyu's actions that containing love, and made something warm rise to his face. Before he could embarrass himself, Wonwoo walked away from Mingyu as fast as he could. He almost stopped because he forgot to say thank you, but he didn't because he was afraid that Mingyu would misunderstand.

Wonwoo went to his room at the dorm to change clothes, found Daewon still sleeping and he didn't care, then just went to the library. Wonwoo half ran because he was almost late. When he reached the library hallway, Wonwoo met with Jeonghan who was about to enter the library.

"Hyung?" called Wonwoo with a gasp. Jeonghan turned his head and immediately his face brightened.

"My dear!" Jeonghan screeched while hugging Wonwoo who was increasingly out of breath.

Jeonghan has always considered Wonwoo to be his own younger brother. Because he is only an only child, the birth of Wonwoo who is the son of a neighbor is a gift. In the past, little Jeonghan spent more time at the Wonwoo family's house just to help Lady Jeon take care of the baby Wonwoo. That, he did happily because his parents were rarely at home, and he often felt lonely.

When they started going to school, Jeonghan always offered to take Wonwoo to school on his bicycle, even though his school and Wonwoo's school were different, with a considerable distance. Those are the things that make Wonwoo's heart heavy every time he remembers Mingyu. How could he betray the brother who loved him so much?

“Hyung need something?" Wonwoo asked after Jeonghan let go of his arms.

"I'm delivering permission letters for students who must take part in the initiation tomorrow." Jeonghan fanned the letters in his hand while smiling broadly. "What club are you in?" asked Jeonghan while entering the library with Wonwoo.

"Photography Club," along with Wonwoo's answer, Jeonghan almost jumped in excitement, but had to hold back because he had entered the library.

"Is it true? Do you know that I'm the secretary of the Photography Club?" said Jeonghan, and this time it was Wonwoo who couldn't contain his surprise.

Secretly, Jeonghan and Wonwoo talked during Wonwoo's internship at the library. Being separated for years, made them miss many important events so now they will use the time available to make up for everything.

"Tomorrow, I introduce you to someone special at the Photography Club," said Jeonghan, his cheeks flushed pink. Wonwoo smiled faintly, but his heart hurt. He knows who Jeonghan will introduce to him.

"Your boyfriend?" Wonwoo asked, pretending to tease Jeonghan. The older one raised his eyes, surprised. He said, "Is it really visible that I already have a boyfriend?" Jeonghan said that as if anyone could clearly see who his boyfriend was just by looking at his face. Because of Wonwoo's temptation, his cheeks turned even redder.

Wonwoo tried not to look worried. He returned to the list of books that had just come to the library as a diversion. Shortly after, Jeonghan left because he had to continue his work. He said he would treat Wonwoo for lunch because the other day didn't. Wonwoo only responded with a smile, which soon disappeared after Jeonghan left.

Since the internship finished at half past four, Wonwoo didn't take his break. He chose to read one of the new books in the library-the novel from one of his favorite authors, and borrowed the book when he was going home.

"Looks like you're comfortable here," said Mrs. Lim as she noted the book that Wonwoo had borrowed. The boy responded with shy smiles, even though Mrs. Lim was happy to get a student who was diligent and liked to read like Wonwoo.

"There are rarely students who like to spend time in the library. You see, right, our visitors are mostly people from outside the campus. In fact, what is the lack of our library?"

Wonwoo can understand the librarian's disappointed feelings. Not only because reading books is less popular compared to increasingly sophisticated technology, but people's interest in reading books also seems to decrease. Instead of reading books, they prefer reading news about celebrities - especially bad news, as well as reading comments on social media, which then makes them impulsively participate in commenting.

Most of the comments are malicious comments. Because along with the development of time that makes it easier for people to access information, coupled with the ease of users writing opinions, gradually people lose the health of the mind, and lose empathy. In fact, the lack of interest in reading accompanied by the development of this technology makes us apathetic.

"We are just waiting for the time to close the library." Mrs. Lim shrugged, but Wonwoo knew she was worried.

"That will never happen as long as I am alive, Ma'am. Because I prefer to read printed books rather than electronic books. I often get dizzy when reading electronic books." Wonwoo let out a long breath, but only responded with laughter by Mrs. Lim. After that, Wonwoo left.

Outside the library, Wonwoo just checks his cellphone which suddenly shakes long. Because in the library is often lost signal, Wonwoo did not know if Jeonghan sent him a message and even called. It's about the lunch treat that Jeonghan promised. But, because Wonwoo didn't respond, Jeonghan finally sent him a final message saying that he would wait for Wonwoo in the cafeteria until Wonwoo finished his internship. Not wanting Jeonghan to wait any longer, Wonwoo immediately went to the canteen to meet Jeonghan.

Just arrived at the door of the canteen, Wonwoo spontaneously stepped back out of the canteen because seeing Jeonghan was not alone. There are three other people, who Wonwoo remembers are the same as the other day. One of Jeonghan's friends is Mingyu.

Wonwoo was hesitant to go there, but he had to go because he felt bad for Jeonghan. Honestly, he was afraid if he could not act properly in front of Jeonghan because there was Mingyu. In the end, Wonwoo still went to see Jeonghan even though his chest was thumping so loudly, that it made his palms wet with sweat.

"Hyung," Wonwoo patted on Jeonghan's shoulder, which was immediately responded with relief by the elders. Wonwoo tried not to glance at Mingyu who was sitting next to Jeonghan, but he knew the young man was staring at him in disbelief, even his face turned pale.

Jeonghan embraced Wonwoo's arm and introduced him to his friends without knowing that Wonwoo and Mingyu were trying not to look at each other.

"Guys, he is my brother that I told you before. His name is Jeon Wonwoo." Jeonghan looked very proud when making the introduction, while Wonwoo could only bow politely. There were Choi Seungcheol, Xu Minghao, and Kim Mingyu who replied Wonwoo's bow and introduced themselves. After that, Jeonghan said goodbye to go with Wonwoo. As for Mingyu, trying very hard not to look a long breath of relief.

Outside the canteen, Jeonghan whispered to Wonwoo even though he knew that no one would hear them since the campus was getting quiet. He said, "He was there."

Of course.

Wonwoo gave Jeonghan a surprised expression, pretending he didn't realize that he had just met Jeonghan's boyfriend. Because of that, Jeonghan's cheeks turned pink again, which showed that his love story was still blossoming. Seeing Jeonghan beaming, Wonwoo embraced Jeonghan's arm tightly, knowing who he should choose if one day he had to face the choice between Jeonghan and Mingyu.

After spending the rest of the day with Jeonghan, Wonwoo returned to the dorm at exactly five to ten. His feet had been a few steps into the dormitory fence which was as thick as a giant wall in China and its height was similar to a prison fence. But suddenly, someone called him. Wonwoo turned around, found Mingyu breathing heavily because he had just run after him. Wonwoo glanced at the clock on his cellphone, and then glanced at the guard officer who was authorized to open and close the fence. In less than three minutes, the fence must be closed. Wonwoo saw the officer standing from where he was sitting, staring impatiently at Wonwoo and Mingyu.

"What’s wrong?" Wonwoo asked nervously.

Mingyu still caught his breath, but then said it quickly so he wouldn't lose his chance again. "I don't have your number yet." He said. Wonwoo was suddenly annoyed, not expecting Mingyu to go see him at this crucial time just to ask for a number.

"Can't it be tomorrow?"

"It can’t. Must be now," Mingyu handed over his cellphone to Wonwoo. Because he had no other choice and would soon run out of time, Wonwoo immediately typed in his number on Mingyu's cellphone. Right after Wonwoo handed Mingyu's cellphone back, the gate closed.

Wonwoo was stunned, between being shocked by the iron door closing in front of him, and Mingyu's behavior that was getting wilder. But then Wonwoo doesn't want to bother. The next day he had to get up early to take part in an initiation that lasted for two days, so he had to go to sleep immediately so he wouldn't wake up late. Before entering the dormitory building, Wonwoo did not forget to give a regretful smile while greeting the guard who was looking at him annoyed.

Meanwhile, behind the other fence, Mingyu was smiling because his wish was granted. He always forgets to ask the number from Wonwoo, so he has trouble contacting him; more to ask for news or small talk.

This afternoon in the canteen, Minghao almost caught him. But, Mingyu can get around smartly. He escaped without injury, while Seungcheol, who did not understand their conversation, ignored them. He is more concerned with the success of the event that will be carried out outside the campus area. The burden of responsibility is greater, considering that there are a lot of new members of the Photography Club this year, and they go out of the campus area, which means the campus won't want to know if something happens at the location.

Mingyu and Minghao tried to calm Seungcheol, and that's where Mingyu just remembered he didn't have Wonwoo's number. He didn't want anything to happen to Wonwoo, so he was willing to wait for Wonwoo to go back to the dorm just to ask for his number. It could be called a silly act, but Mngyu did not care. What's important, now he can contact Wonwoo whenever he wants.

All boarders have woken up very early in the morning, and immediately gathered in the hall to then gather according to their respective clubs. Some clubs initiate on campus, and others go outside. One of them is the Photography Club, which has prepared no less than ten buses. The buses will take everyone to a campsite, where this year's initiation took place. On each of the buses, there is a daily club caretaker assigned as the group leader. Mingyu was on duty on bus number six, and he had been smiling since standing beside the bus waiting for passengers to fill his seats.

Minghao looked at him from bus number seven with a look of disgust. He knew, Mingyu was in love, but was prepared to be rejected—as Mingyu always told, but Mingyu was not someone who gave up easily, so he would fight to the last drop of blood.

And the reason Mingyu smiled to himself like crazy was because one of the new members on the bus he was guarding was Jeon Wonwoo. The name is printed beautifully on the bottom of the list. Mingyu not only stared at the name once. Maybe, there are twenty times in one minute. Every time he just stared at his name, Mingyu's chest was happy. How beautiful the world is.

After the event in the hall was finished, one by one new members of the Photography Club filled the bus. Right when one seat was not occupied, from a distance Wonwoo walked together with Jeonghan while chatting. For a moment, Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who smiled broadly while joking with Jeonghan. Without realizing it, Mingyu joined in smiling broadly, until suddenly the two people were already in front of him.

"Hey, are you daydreaming?" asked Jeonghan while patting Mingyu's shoulder, shocking the young man.

"I'll report to Seungcheol that you're not serious about working." Threatened Jeonghan, but only responded with a murmur, because Mingyu was busy stealing glances at Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bus six. Your seat is behind." Mingyu gave his best smile, but Wonwo only gave a small nod, and got into the bus as fast as he could. And before Mingyu got into the bus, Jeonghan continued his threat. "If my brother gets hurt, you're finished."

Only this time, Mingyu felt like he wanted to poke Jeonghan's lips with rubber because Jeonghan talked a lot. But, of course Mingyu could only smile while pushing Jeonghan away from his bus with the excuse that they would leave soon. Not far away Jeonghan stepped in, Mingyu hurriedly got into the bus and closed the door, breaking Jeonghan's chance to warn Mingyu again.

After finishing his roll call, introducing himself, and chatting for a while, Mingyu walked down the narrow alley between the seats where the passengers went to the rear seats. There's Wonwoo there, alone. If everyone thinks this is a coincidence, it really isn't. There was little human intervention in this incident.

Mingyu deliberately gave the names to the chairs, and also deliberately, put Wonwoo in the very back, alone. Of course he did that so he could sit alone with Wonwoo.

Unfortunately, when Mingyu sat next to Wonwoo, the boy looked indifferent and was busy playing games on his cellphone. Mingyu wanted to open a conversation, but then he just let Wonwoo keep busy with himself, because actually, just sitting next to Wonwoo during the trip to camp already made Mingyu happy. This young man, it's easy to feel happy.

After two hours of travel, they arrived at the location. Everyone get off the bus, and get ready to set up tents in accordance with the groups that have been determined. Wonwoo went in the direction according to the map Mingyu gave him before getting off the bus. When he arrived, Wonwoo found the other two had arrived there first.

Wonwoo inevitably has to get acquainted with them, because they are his sleeping friends tonight. It's a bit uncomfortable if they don't talk to each other. Their names are Boo Seungkwan and Lee Jihoon, who are Jun's classmates. Just like when Wonwoo got acquainted with Junhui and Seokmin, he was easily close to Seungkwan and Jihoon.

Thirty minutes after they finished building the tent, the siren of the gathering sign was on. The Photography Club initiation program, opened with a number of theories, continued with exercises with seniors.

The highlight of the initiation program that day was ten photos that each new member had to collect and present to their grub chair at five o'clock in the afternoon. There are no theme restrictions, and everyone is free to take any photos, as long as they don't leave the campsite.

Wonwoo, Seungkwan and Jihoon chose to take a walk around while looking for inspiration. All three of them take pictures using a cellphone, so they need more time because they need to edit on a laptop before being collected. On the way, Wonwoo saw someone he didn't expect to also join the Photography Club. In the distance, Wonwoo saw Daewon walking around while looking for inspiration too. Wonwoo doesn't remember Daewon was in his room this morning, but how can he be here now?

Wonwoo shook his head, trying not to care about his strange roommate. Wonwoo prefers to work immediately, because ten photos is not a small amount if you remember they have deadlines.

After a day of racking their brains for the best pictures they could take, at four o'clock Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Jihoon returned to their tents to take a shower and edit their photos before they were collected. While waiting in line to take a shower, Wonwoo saw Mingyu walking towards him. He seemed to be taking a bath too. Wonwoo looked away, pretending he didn't see.

"How was your day?" Mingyu asked, half whispering to Wonwoo. Mingyu got an answer to a punch to the arm, because Wonwoo was afraid if anyone saw them, especially Jeonghan.

"There's no one here, why are you so worried," Mingyu leaned near the door, facing Wonwoo who looked annoyed. "Stop playing around." He bluffed.

"I'm not kidding. I'm serious." Mingyu said, referring to something else, which Wonwoo did not mean. When they were busy debating a little, the bathroom door not far from where they stood was open. Minghao came out of there, and was frozen to see Mingyu and Wonwoo pulling one another's hands. Mingyu who realized that Minghao caught him red-handed, immediately let go of Wonwoo's hand which he had held tightly. Minghao grinned at Mingyu, making the young man panic and immediately left after Minghao who ran to avoid Mingyu's pursuit. Wonwoo who saw that could only sneer in his heart.

Night falls, when all new members have finished with their assignment and presentation. Now, everyone is busy with preparing dinner and making a big bonfire, in the middle of the field, which is next to the camp.

Jeonghan was looking for Wonwoo's tent, when he wanted to surprise Mingyu and Minghao who were busy with their roasted corn preparations.

"How will you talk to Jeonghan about this?" asked Minghao, stabbing a stick at the corncob. Jeonghan stopped immediately, confused by Minghao's question to Mingyu.

Mingyu exhaled deeply, and then said, "If I spoke nicely to him, he would understand."

Jeonghan is getting confused. He tilted his head, trying to remember if he had fought with Mingyu before?

Not unexpectedly, Minghao laughed in response to the tone of Mingyu's voice which sounded frustrating. "It's your own fault. How can you fuck Jeonghan's favorite brother? Just be careful of losing your head because of this problem."

Jeonghan froze on the spot. Fuck? Brother? Those two words, sound should not be in the same sentence. Jeonghan retreated slowly, then turned and looked around for Wonwoo for an explanation.

On the road, Jeonghan's head was full of theories which he himself was reluctant to think about, but continued to insist on thinking about them. When he saw Wonwoo in one of the groups of children who were arranging plates on the table, he immediately approached him and pulled the boy's hand and took him away.

"Hyung? What’s wrong?" Wonwoo asked confused. Jeonghan was still silent, until they were just alone. They are on the edge of the forest, far enough away from the hustle of the camp. The place is dim, but Wonwoo can still see Jeonghan's face clearly.

Jeonghan looked at Wonwoo closely, making the younger ones worried. "Hyung, what's wrong?" Wonwoo asked doubtfully.

"You, have you known Mingyu before?" Jeonghan asked. Hearing that, Wonwoo's breath caught. He wants to answer no, but his tongue won't move. Jeonghan looked away, looking angry. He breathed long and many times, while Wonwoo could only frozen in place. He had no idea that Jeonghan would find out so soon.

"So, all this time what Mingyu meant by 'that boy' is you?" Jeonghan's face was pale, but his eyes were full of anger. Wonwoo almost cried because Jeonghan's expression was not only shocked, but like he had a heart attack right then.

"Hyung ... hyung, I'm sorry. I ... I will stay away from him from now on. I ... will, will do anything as long as you want to forgive me." Wonwoo put his hands together, trying to apologize to Jeonghan. But the older one seemed not to hear it, and left Wonwoo who was unable to hold back tears.

What he had been afraid of all this time had happened. And now he can't even catch up to Jeonghan, because of guilt and shame.

* * *

- ** _tbc_**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, may I know where are you come from? This is important for consideration of my update time. I will try to update in your prime time. But I can't promise much, and can only try my best. And thank you, always, for your support to this story. Love y’all❤


	5. 5.a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, i just want to inform you that this chapter (chapter 5) has more than 10k words, so i decide to divide it into two. thank you

Since one week before the Photography Club initiation event took place, Seungcheol had difficulty sleeping. Day and night, he felt anxious for no reason. He repeatedly checked every place, and always warned all the club's daily administrators to do their jobs seriously and well. But, that anxiety hasn't disappeared either. This makes her emotions unstable and often angry unclear.

Until finally at night when everyone was preparing dinner at the campsite where the initiation was taking place, he saw Jeonghan pulling Mingyu's hair, dragging the young man away from the crowd. There was Minghao and an initiate who chased after him. The burden on Seungcheol's shoulders slowly disappeared, as well as making his headache increase. He now understood why he always felt anxious—it was just a bad feeling about this mess. Seungcheol smiling, as he walked follow Jeonghan and Mingyu. He even took the time to fetch a bucket of water, just in case he needed it later.

–o0o–

Rather than feeling sad, Wonwoo was more afraid that Jeonghan would kill Mingyu. From the way he pulled Mingyu's hair, the young man looked like he wouldn't let Mingyu go at least until Mingyu had five broken ribs. And despite trying to be led off, Jeonghan still dragged Mingyu to a quiet spot at the back of the camp. There, he threw Mingyu to the ground and began to beat him.

This is the first time Wonwoo has seen Jeonghan so angry, and increasingly surprised that Mingyu doesn't seem to want to fight him. He let Jeonghan vent his anger. Because of this, Wonwoo felt guilty not only for Jeonghan but also for Mingyu.

"Have you been in touch with Mingyu for a long time?" Xu Minghao asked. Wonwoo who was thinking of a way to stop Jeonghan, looked at the senior standing beside him with a look of disbelief.

"Is this the right time to ask that?" Wonwoo asked in annoyance. Minghao still smiled, looking not worried at all. He then pointed to something with his chin, saying, "Help is coming."

Wonwoo turned around, and saw Choi Seungcheol, the head of the Photography Club coming with a bucket of water. Wonwoo wasn't sure what the water Seungcheol was carrying, and it felt like Wonwoo's heart had slipped and fell to the bottom of his feet when he saw Seungcheol pouring water on Jeonghan. Minghao, who was standing next to him, didn't react anything but nodding.

When the water touched his body, Jeonghan immediately stopped his punch on the face of Mingyu, who had bled in several places. Wonwoo was sure, not only the tip of Mingyu's lips were torn, but also the tip of his right eyebrow. Maybe, Mingyu's nose bone had cracked too. The young man finally could breathe properly when Jeonghan stopped beating him and looked at Seungcheol with an angry look.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeonghan who was soaking wet, to Seungcheol.

"Ask yourself, what are you doing?" Seungcheol folded his arms across his chest, and Jeonghan released his grip on the collar of Mingyu's shirt. The young man went limp on the ground. Blood leaked from his wounds, and it was increasingly painful because of the water Seungcheol had splashed on Jeonghan.

"Don't bring personal problems to this place. I can just let you guys solve your problems outside the camp right now. But tomorrow, submit your letter of resignation when we get to campus."

Jeonghan still looked at Seungcheol angrily, but then left clenching his fist tightly which meant his emotions had not subsided. Seungcheol looked at Minghao, asked him to take care of Mingyu, and then left after Jeonghan.

"Okay, let's save the most unlucky human in the universe." Minghao crouched near Mingyu, and when Mingyu opened his eyes to look at Minghao, the young man gave him a big smile. "How is it, buddy? All good?" Minghao asked. Wonwoo was more surprised by Mingyu's friend's attitude.

"Not bad." Mingyu replied as he closed his eyes again.

Minghao raised Mingyu's arm, which then made Wonwoo help Mingyu stand up from the ground. They took Mingyu to bus number six because they had to avoid the crowd. Minghao understands, Seungcheol will get more upset if this problem is known by too many people.

Mingyu sat in a chair near the door. His clothes were stained with soil, and the face makes the situation even more alarming. Minghao offered some water and medicine, while Wonwoo find clean clothes for Mingyu.

Wonwoo only needs to go behind the bus because Mingyu's bag is stored in a box above the seat. Wonwoo took one of Mingyu's clothes without thinking, in addition to avoiding the smell of Mingyu from his clothes, Mingyu also needed clean clothes immediately. When handing clean clothes to Mingyu, Wonwoo actually wanted to scold the young man. But, seeing Mingyu who was standing there still grimaced in pain, Wonwoo stopped.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo shortly after he received his clean clothes. Wonwoo was a little surprised because he saw fear and something he didn't understand from Mingyu's gaze at him. Mingyu didn't even try to talk to him. The young man only received his shirt, then went to the back of the bus with a stumbling to change clothes. When Mingyu returned, Minghao came with a bottle of water and a first aid kit.

"I've never seen Jeonghan so angry, by the way." Minghao said while handing water to Mingyu. No one responded to that until Mingyu finished the water in his bottle.

"If from the beginning I knew Mingyu and Jeonghan Hyung were dating, I will definitely avoid being close to Mingyu.”

Hearing Wonwoo's words, Mingyu and Minghao compactly looked at him with deep frowns. Minghao then looked at Mingyu angrily. "Since when were you and Jeonghan dating? Do you want Seungcheol to break you into five?"

Hearing that, Wonwoo's forehead frowned. "Why doesn't Sunbaenim know that Mingyu and Jeonghan Hyung are dating?" he asked.

"Because I never dated Jeonghan, and because Jeonghan's boyfriend is Seungcheol!" Mingyu defended himself. Minghao looked at Mingyu and Wonwoo alternately, and then laughed very loudly. Mingyu and Wonwoo turned to look at him.

"Jeez, so all this time you thought Mingyu and Jeonghan were dating?" Minghao still laughed to tears, Mingyu looked at Wonwoo confused, and Wonwoo was busy with his own thoughts. Minghao handed over the first aid kit to Wonwoo, then left the bus because he couldn't help but laugh.

Only Mingyu and Wonwoo were left on the bus. To be honest, Wonwoo became uncomfortable because he misunderstood Mingyu. Maybe, because of this, Mingyu kept trying to approach him-he was still single. To cover up his embarrassment, Wonwoo sat next to Mingyu, making the older one suddenly move away.

"Your wound must be treated." Said Wonwoo, still trying to act normal. Mingyu did not answer, and only justified his sitting position. Wonwoo and Mingyu sat facing each other, but it was clear that Mingyu avoided staring at Wonwoo. His eyes continued to look the other way, or closed while holding pain if Wonwoo pressed his wound.

After finishing cleaning and covering Mingyu's wounds, Wonwoo dared to ask, "If you and Jeonghan Hyung aren't dating, then why is he beating you like this?"

Mingyu pretended to be busy arranging the contents of the first aid kit when Wonwoo asked that, not even answering for a while. Wonwoo knew that there was something Mingyu was trying to hide, so he didn't let go of Mingyu's eyes. After staring at the outside of the window for a long time, Mingyu simply replied, "He must be angry for another reason. I don't think it's time for you to know about that."

Wonwoo's anxiety increased because of Mingyu's answer. Coupled with Mingyu who was still avoiding his gaze, Wonwoo felt that the reason for Jeonghan's actions was something bigger than Wonwoo had expected.

"Is this ... because of me?" Wonwoo knew that he didn't have the right to ask that, but they just came out. Mingyu smiled slightly, shook his head. "No. Dont worry."

After that, Mingyu stood up and passed Wonwoo to go behind the bus. He sat in the back seat, and closed his eyes. Wonwoo said, "I'll get antibiotics for you,"

"There is no need. Just, leave me alone." Wonwoo froze in his place. Mingyu's often unpredictable attitude made him sick but also worried.

Because there was no response, Mingyu opened his eyes and still found Wonwoo standing on the spot while looking at him. "Please," Mingyu tried to smile, not wanting Wonwoo to misunderstand. The younger one then nodded, and got off the bus. After just being alone on the bus, Mingyu curled up in his chair while hugging his knee. There are more hurts than the external wounds Jeonghan gave him.

Wonwoo went to look for Jeonghan, and found Minghao on the road. Minghao said, it would be better if Wonwoo didn't meet with Jeonghan for now, and it only made Wonwoo even more worried. "What really happened?" Wonwoo urged. Minghao only gave him a smile and said not to worry too much. But it's clear that Minghao is also covering up something. His smile was different from what he had given Wonwoo; this senior always smiles, and now Wonwoo knows there is meaning in every smile. And because for now Wonwoo couldn't ask for more explanation, he let Minghao go.

Wonwoo then went to join the others at the dinner table. He found Seungkwan and Jihoon who turned out to be looking for him. Wonwoo apologized but didn't tell the truth. He reasoned that he was not feeling well, and had left to rest for a while in the medical tent.

Everyone is busy chatting while having dinner. Add to this the announcement that if next month there will be an exhibition of the results of the initiates' work, everyone will be even more excited. Seungkwan is busy guessing whose works will be displayed at the exhibition, and Wonwoo hardly hears the rest of Seungkwan's words because he is busy thinking about something else.

After dinner was over and everyone began to crowd around the campfire, Wonwoo snuck out to check on Mingyu's condition. He repeatedly checked to the right, to the left, to the back, who knows if anyone would follow him. When he was sure no one knew he was leaving the crowd, Wonwoo half ran toward bus number six.

When he got there, Wonwoo didn't find Mingyu anywhere. He even waited for a while, thinking maybe Mingyu was going to the bathroom or going to get something. But, after nearly twenty minutes of waiting, Mingyu did not come either. Out of fear that his friends would look for him again, Wonwoo decided to leave bus number six and rejoined everyone near the campfire.

–o0o–

In the morning at the campsite, Wonwoo found Mingyu in the field, warming up Wonwoo who had been worried all night, went to see him. "Oh, hi!" Mingyu greeted with a big smile and continued to warm up. Wonwoo put his hand in his training pants pocket, trying not to look too worried with Mingyu's bruised face around his eyes and lips.

"I was looking for you last night on the bus, but you’re not there." Wonwoo was increasingly suspicious because Mingyu was still avoiding his gaze.

"Ah that, I went with Minghao to check something nearby." Mingyu tried to smile and looked at Wonwoo, but he looked away quickly. Wonwoo knew what Mingyu was saying was a lie because he saw Minghao last night near the kitchen without Mingyu. But Wonwoo let the lie down, and only nodded in response.

"Don't you have to get ready? Soon we will go home." Mingyu finished with his warm up, and smiled again at Wonwoo before leaving. Wonwoo pensive, still staring at Mingyu's shadow before him. How could he not worry if Mingyu kept avoiding like this? He kept thinking about the possible reasons for Jeonghan and Mingyu to fight, thinking about the possibility he was involved, and all he met was a dead end.

What surprised and made Wonwoo even more confused was, Mingyu appeared near the number six bus and greeted all the passengers as warmly as when they were leaving. If anyone asks about bruising on his face, he reasons falling. And because he was upset, Wonwoo turned to avoid staring at Mingyu when he got on the bus. In fact, from a distance Mingyu had smiled at him.

After all the passengers had gotten into the bus and Mingyu congratulated and thanked the participants, he walked towards the back to sit with Wonwoo like when they left. Until Mingyu sat next to him, Wonwoo still chose to ignore it and look away.

Half the journey has passed, then Wonwoo turned his gaze to Mingyu who was already asleep. At the right time, Wonwoo held Mingyu's head to slam to the right and could make him fall to the bus floor. That made Mingyu surprised and opened his eyes. When he realized that Wonwoo had just saved him from an embarrassment, Mingyu moved to use Wonwoo's shoulder as a pillow and he closed his eyes again to continue his sleep.

Mingyu's actions succeeded in making Wonwoo uncomfortable while making his heart beat very fast. The fact that Mingyu didn't have a boyfriend, memories of yesterday's events made things worse. Wonwoo's body suddenly tensed and stiffened, afraid that if he moved even a little, Mingyu would wake up again. It's better if Mingyu sleeps for the rest of the trip. He did not want to get caught red-faced.

It was almost noon when all buses arrived on campus. Mingyu still looked soundly, while one by one the passengers had started to get off. Wonwoo was hesitant to wake Mingyu, but he had to do it because the buses would leave soon after all the passengers got off.

Wonwoo lightly patted Mingyu's shoulder, trying to make him wake up. But, Mingyu also did not appear to be eye-opening. Actually, Wonwoo could see if Mingyu was exhausted, like he hadn't slept all night. But, if he let Mingyu continue sleeping, they would be carried away by the buses.

"Mingyu, wake up." Wonwoo patted Mingyu's shoulder rather hard. For a few moments, there was no change. Until finally Wonwoo hit Mingyu's arm rather hard, and managed to make the older one wake up.

"We have arrived." Wonwoo said, can't wait to get off the bus. Mingyu yawned and stretched his body, which then made him groan because his shoulder still ached due to last night's events.

"You are okay?" Wonwoo spontaneously held Mingyu's shoulder. Unfortunately, unexpectedly, Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's wrist. They were both surprised by it. Wonwoo ignored the pain of the grip, and paid more attention to the look of fear on Mingyu's face.

"I am good." Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's hand, and stood up from his chair. He walked away leaving Wonwoo who was still sitting and confused. On the way, Mingyu turned and said sorry to Wonwoo with a gaze in the other direction. Wonwoo did not intend to be big-headed, but it hasn't been long since Mingyu acted spoiled on him. Now, the young man had pulled himself again. Wonwoo became even more annoyed because he felt that he was being played by Mingyu. He finally promised to follow the game of the young man, and vowed to strengthen himself in order to survive until the end.

–o0o–

On Monday, Wonwoo went to class together with Seokmin and stopped by the cafeteria to buy drinks. Arriving there, Wonwoo could not believe what he saw. Gathered at one table, there were Yoon Jeonghan and Kim Mingyu together with Xu Minghao and Choi Seungcheol. When he realized Wonwoo was paying attention, Minghao waved to Wonwoo, as if asking him to join. The three Minghao friends turned towards Wonwoo, and Jeonghan was the first to wave at Wonwoo.

To be honest, Wonwoo was reluctant to join those people because he didn't understand what kind of friendship they lived. But, it's not bad to just say hi. After paying for the drinks, Wonwoo invited Seokmin to greet them.

"You guys made up?" Wonwoo asked, deliberately not giving anyone room to hold him. Wonwoo didn't forget to put on his smile while looking at Jeonghan and Mingyu in turn.

"Did we ever fight?" Jeonghan shrugged, trying to joke but didn't realize that Wonwoo was upset.

"Oh, of course. What you did yesterday was definitely just a game, right? Your acting is so good that the wound looks very real. Why not just enter the Acting Club? Why do you have to worry others and let them ask questions without anyone explaining?" Wonwoo sighed after exasperating. Jeonghan, Minghao, and Seungcheol looked at him with open mouths. Mingyu, haven't even looked at Wonwoo since the boy came to his desk.

"By the way, I won't ask for an explanation. I am not interested. I'm just here to apologize, if there are words or deeds that make you uncomfortable." After saying that, Wonwoo left. He left the confused Seokmin, who finally ran after Wonwoo.

After Wonwoo was seen coming out of the canteen, Minghao nodded while pointing at Mingyu. "He likes you. 100%. Your love is not unrequited,” Mingyu ignored Minghao's words. "And now, you just have to be brave enough to get out of your fear and get it. Just so you know, Wonwoo is a hidden gem. During the initiation program, I saw many people watching him from afar." Mingyu only turned to Minghao after getting that information. Minghao nodded, believing what he was seeing.

"If you don't heal yourself fast, you should say goodbye to Wonwoo, right now!" Minghao was so enthusiastic about saying it to Mingyu that he didn't realize Jeonghan was staring at him lazily.

"You say that as if healing yourself is as easy as turning your hand." Jeonghan commented.

"It is difficult. We all have difficulties, right? But if he continues like this, he will not only lose Wonwoo, but also a beautiful youth." Minghao put his hands on his chest, as if it had something to do with his words.

"What are you talking about?" Seungcheol threw a straw at Minghao, but only responded with a shake of concern from Minghao who felt his friends were big-time losers.

Mingyu himself realized that Minghao's words had a point. If he doesn't heal himself immediately, he will lose Wonwoo, which he doesn't want. But, as Jeonghan said, healing him who was injured inside was not easy. Moreover, the wound is a wound that never heals. Coupled with the incident at the campsite, the wet wound was like being sprinkled with salt again. Jeonghan not only reminded him of events in the past, but also his fears that he had buried long ago in his memory.

Mingyu didn't blame Jeonghan or anyone for his old trauma, which reappeared. Mingyu realized, he himself was the cause of the chaos in his life. He had to get up, had to get well so he would dare to look at Wonwoo again.

Mingyu took a deep breath, making Minghao, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol look at him. Jeonghan had offered professional therapy to Mingyu, but Mingyu refused. He felt that such a thing would only make bad memories of the past come back again.

"I just need time to be brave enough to approach Wonwoo again. I just need you guys to support me." Mingyu almost cried when he said that. Not because he was afraid of being left behind, but because he was afraid he could not get past the trauma that recurred this time. Jeonghan was the first to hold his hand, trying to provide support, because he knew very well what kind of feeling Mingyu was feeling.

The incident at the campsite is evidence that Jeonghan's trauma has not yet been completely lost. Followed by Seungcheol and Minghao who embraced Mingyu's shoulders and patted his arm slowly, the four of them returned in a time of mutually reinforcing to get out of the dark day that had come to them.

Wonwoo finished his internship at seven, and had promised Seokmin and Junhui that he would go to the café where Seokmin interned to go to dinner together. When he left the library, Wonwoo found Mingyu sitting on one of the long benches outside the library. Initially, Wonwoo ignored Mingyu who was definitely waiting for him because he immediately stood up from his seat when he saw Wonwoo come out. But, his feet just stopped walking when Mingyu called out to him. Wonwoo turned around, staring straight at Mingyu. Only then did Wonwoo realize that Mingu looked pale and scared. Wonwoo tried to cover up his worries, and chose to show his coldness.

"I guess we have nothing to do anymore," Wonwoo put his hand in his pants pocket, waiting for Mingyu to look at him. But, the young man continued to lower his head or look in another direction.

"I ... have something to say to you." Wonwoo could see if Mingyu's hand shook—or even his whole body. "Are you sick?" Wonwoo asked, unable to cover his worries.

"Don't have a boyfriend in the near future." Mingyu said finally. He looks really trying to look at Wonwoo.

"What?"

"Don't accept anyone who might confess love to you. Stay alone until I come in a better situation. Please wait for me. Just a little while."

Wonwoo didn't understand what Mingyu meant. When he was about to approach, Mingyu suddenly took a few steps back. "Until then, I don't think we can be close together." Mingyu lowered his head again, his face paler.

"Are you drunk?" Wonwoo asked, stepping forward again, ignoring Mingyu's request.

"Please, please don't have a boyfriend until I ask you." That was the last word that Mingyu delivered before leaving Wonwoo who was confused.

"Is he drunk?" Wonwoo murmured while staring at Mingyu's back away.

Mingyu's attitude after that day was quite troublesome and made Wonwoo confused. If they passed each other on the street, Mingyu did not hesitate to say hi even though he would then move away by himself. Wonwoo also often found Mingyu staring at him from afar while he was in the library. If Wonwoo approached him, Mingyu would pretend not to notice or would even run away. Wonwoo really didn't understand what was happening with Mingyu, and he also couldn't get rid of his worries because Mingyu often looked tired and pale.

Because he could not take it anymore, Wonwoo went to see Jeonghan who was working on an assignment together with Seungcheol at the library. When Wonwoo came and sat in front of them, Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at him questioningly.

"What really happened to Mingyu? Why does he often act weird?" Wonwoo asked.

"Are you no longer mad at me?" Jeonghan asked back. Wonwoo snorted softly, then hit Jeonghan's arm. "I'm still angry at you. But this problem is more important. That person's attitude makes me more upset."

Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other, seemed reluctant to grant Wonwoo's request. And because Wonwoo kept insisting, Jeonghan finally agreed to tell the truth, but he couldn't do it in the campus area.

"I finished at seven today. I will come to Hyung's place after it's done." Jeonghan agreed, and Seungcheol promised to pick up Wonwoo later.

The rest of the day Wonwoo runs slowly because it's waiting for time to go home. Two hours before his internship ended, Wonwoo realized that Mingyu was watching him from the second floor of the library. Now, almost every day Mingyu comes but not to talk to Wonwoo. He would only look at him from afar, occasionally throwing a smile or waving, all of which were not responded by Wonwoo.

Wonwoo knew that Mingyu wanted to be like before - always bothering him all the time. But, something is blocking. And tonight, Wonwoo will know what obstacles have made Mingyu build a distance which in fact makes him trouble himself.

And because of Mingyu's problem, Wonwoo often thought about what his attitude meant to Mingyu. Could he like him? Could he be just sorry? Was he really interested in Mingyu or was this just the effect of the accident that night?

One thing for sure Wonwoo holds as a way of life. He does not want to have relationships that are using each other only for certain pleasures. He is a typical person who will devote all his feelings to anything, especially for a relationship. He will not be able to go through something without being carried away. He did not want to be hurt if one day, for example, Mingyu left him after they spent a lot of time together without certain status. He did not want, and was not ready. Will never be ready. Therefore, he needed to know how Mingyu felt for him, so he could determine his attitude to Mingyu in the future.

Seungcheol waits for Wonwoo across the café in front of the campus. When seeing Seungcheol, Wonwoo rushed into his car before any of his acquaintances saw. Actually it's fine if someone sees. Wonwoo just doesn't like to have to go around looking for reasons that sound plausible.

They arrived at Jeonghan's residence which apparently also lived by Seungcheol. Basically they have been living with for a long time, and make Wonwoo was surprised because their relationship was that far.

"I still can't believe you two are dating." Wonwoo said, shortly after he was invited in.

"Never mind you, we also do not believe we can spend several years together." Seungcheol rubbed Jeonghan's head, and only responded with lazy murmurs. "We are not a couple who likes to spit relationships. In fact, we fight more often. But yeah, I know I can't live without Seungcheol. And can't you live without me?" Jeonghan asked when his boyfriend sat next to him.

"I think so." Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders, seeming indifferent but his hands naturally embraced Jeonghan's shoulders.

Wonwoo looked at them in surprise, still not understanding the type of relationship these people had. But he immediately remembered the purpose he had come to Jeonghan and Seungcheol's place, and tried not to be distracted.

Once again, Jeonghan seemed reluctant to tell this to Wonwoo. So, Wonwoo asked Seungcheol to tell it. Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan first, as if asking for permission. Jeonghan looked away, but Seungcheol knew Jeonghan agreed.

Seungcheol told Wonwoo, two years ago when the four of them were new students, there was a bad incident that happened to Mingyu because of a party, which in the end also dragged Jeonghan, Minghao, and Seungcheol. The problem left a mental health problem with Mingyu and Jeonghan for a while.

After their problems were slowly forgotten, and Mingyu and Jeonghan's health improved, Jeonghan made Mingyu promise him not to go to parties at least until they graduated from college, and to be more careful of strangers. Mingyu indeed never went to parties again afterwards, and was almost never seen touching alcohol too. But it turns out, Mingyu still goes to the club once in a while without any special reason.

When he found out about that, the alarm in Jeonghan's head wailed. He once asked Mingyu not to go to the club alone because he was worried that something bad would happen again. Mingyu assured Jeonghan that he hadn't been there more than twice a month, and was just looking for a new atmosphere.

Jeonghan just believed because Mingyu must still remember what happened to him in the past. But, after hearing the news about a boy who spent one night with Mingyu, Jeonghan almost lost his defenses. He wanted to throw a tantrum at Mingyu, but Seugcheol managed to hold him back.

Jeonghan not want to curb Mingyu. He was only worried that Mingyu would be involved in the same problem a second time.

This is what triggers Jeonghan's anger at the camp. After knowing that _the boy_ Mingyu meant was Wonwoo, Jeonghan's defense collapsed. He unconsciously beat Mingyu, which simply happened because of panic attacks. And because he saw Jeonghan angry at him, bad memories of the past returned to Mingyu and made him traumatized. Now, just staring at Wonwoo, it's hard for Mingyu. This is because there is a sense of guilt in Mingyu that is too big to just be cured with therapy.

Mingyu told his friends, every time he saw Wonwoo, the memory of the atmosphere of the Emergency Room, ICU, and psychiatric hospital that Mingyu often visited, flashed quickly, which not only made his head hurt, but also his body limp. And if he accepts Jeonghan's advice to go to a therapist, it will only make things worse.

"To be honest, we don't know what to do with Mingyu now." Seungcheol closed the story with a deep breath. Jeonghan who was beside him massaged his temples because he was dizzy.

Wonwoo was silent because his heart hurt. Now, he understood Mingyu's attitude when they first met. The spontaneous protective attitude of Mingyu who saw Wonwoo being teased by strangers, his efforts to keep Wonwoo safe and comfortable even though he was at the nightclub, his efforts to take responsibility for problems he didn't make, it was all a form of self-defense due to trauma in the past.

If he think about it again, Mingyu never forced his will on Wonwoo. The stupid things he did before, purely because of an interest and because of an attitude of wanting to protect. After all, Wonwoo also never refused it all-touch, kiss, because Wonwoo also had the same feeling.

This made Wonwoo feel guilty towards Mingyu. The young man is struggling right now, and Wonwoo should have helped him. At the very least, this is what he can do to repay all of Mingyu's kindness to him.

"Could I possibly help him?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol wasn't sure, and Jeonghan looked reluctant. "I'm not sure, but you can try."

Wonwoo isn't sure either, but he can try. He must try.

Returning home from Jeonghan and Seungcheol, Wonwoo did not immediately return to the dorm. He could not stop himself from visiting Mingyu, so he went to his apartment.

It feels strange to go to that place with this heavy feeling. Wonwoo stood for a long time in front of the door, hesitant to press the bell. When he decided to just go home, suddenly the door opened. Mingyu was surprised to see Wonwoo in front of the door, and made him uncomfortable.

"H-hai. You didn't say you were coming." Mingyu seemed to try hard to look at Wonwoo, making Wonwoo's heart ache even more.

"Have you eaten yet?" Wonwoo asked. "Why?" Mingyu asked back.

"Just answer! Have you eaten or not?!" Wonwoo pretended to be angry, making Mingyu blink in surprise.

"I have, just finished." Mingyu answered in a low voice.

"Knowing that, I didn't come here to take you to dinner. Okay then, I'll just go home!" Wonwoo turned annoyed. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo confused, but then held him back, and said he would accompany Wonwoo to dinner. When Mingyu went back inside to get his jacket, Wonwoo smiled in front of the elevator.

They walked while waiting for Wonwoo to decide what to eat. Mingyu walked a distance from Wonwoo, but he was happy to accompany Wonwoo out like this.

"Let's eat jjampong." Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's hand, deliberately doing so because he wanted to know how the young man's reaction. And sure enough, Mingyu spontaneously brushed off Wonwoo's hand, and immediately felt guilty about it. Wonwoo ignored him, and told Mingyu to pay for his food. Mingyu followed Wonwoo, feeling strange about the boy's attitude but didn't want to find out more.

After finishing eating, Mingyu offered to take Wonwoo back to the dormitory. Wonwoo responded with a low murmur, and didn't expect more than that.

When he arrived in front of the dormitory fence and Mingyu was ready to go home, Wonwoo held him back for a moment. He asked Mingyu to close his eyes, but it makes Mingyu nervous.

"I will not do strange things. Quickly close your eyes." Forced Wonwoo, which Mingyu finally obeyed.

Mingyu felt Wonwoo's palm close his eyes, and his heart pounded very fast because of that. Mingyu almost ran away, before Wonwoo said, "Imagine something fun, like the beach, or the flower garden, or the playground, or whatever makes you happy."

Mingyu swallowed, feeling heavy to do Wonwoo's request. But the boy still closed his eyes, and looked like he wouldn't move away if Mingyu didn't do what he asked. So, with a pretty hard effort, Mingyu imagined something fun. Mingyu began to take a deep breath, hold it for a moment, and with the breath he let out, Mingyu could hear the sound of the waves and seagulls.

Mingyu rarely went to the beach, but this time he could really imagine being on a white sand beach, and the sea blue.

"Have you done it?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu nodded slightly. "What do you imagine?" Wonwoo continued.

"A beach." Mingyu answered quickly. "A quiet beach with calm waves. The sand is quite big compared to normal beach sand, but still feels soft on the feet."

Wonwoo smiled at that, then slowly he released his hand from Mingyu's eyes. When he opened his eyes, Wonwoo could still see a glint of fear in Mingyu's eyes, but it was already reduced compared to the previous one.

"If you feel sad or scared, just close your eyes and imagine something fun. It might take a long time to get back to the way it used to be, but if you try, you can definitely do it. ”Wonwoo stared intently at Mingyu's eyes. "I'm here if you need help. You're not alone." He said.

Hearing that, Mingyu wanted to hug Wonwoo tightly. But, being at this close distance already made him almost faint from panic. So when Wonwoo slowly retreated and excused himself into the dormitory, Mingyu did not hold back. He just looked at Wonwoo's back away, and again heard the sound of the waves that made his heart slowly feel calm.

* * *

**_\- end of chapter 5 part 1 -_ **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX SCENE
> 
> thank you

* * *

_**\- chapter 5 part 2 started -** _

* * *

The one who seemed to try the hardest to make Mingyu rise from his trauma was Wonwoo himself. He thought, if Mingyu was afraid to be near him, that meant he was the center of the problem. Wonwoo felt he had the moral responsibility to bring Mingyu back to normal.

But, it is not easy. For weeks, even though Mingyu was able to sit together with Wonwoo at one table, a look of fear and even cold sweat still appeared on Mingyu if Wonwoo tried to thin out their distance.

Mingyu who understood the reason Wonwoo was so hard to help him also felt guilty. He was so eager to hold Wonwoo's hand again, he wanted to freely look at him like yesterday. But, the wave of panic would worsen if Mingyu tried too hard.

"It is okay. You just need more time. Besides, I'm not going anywhere," Wonwoo said one afternoon on his last day an internship at the library, when Mingyu visited him. Next week, he will start an internship at the café in front of the campus. "You asked me to wait for you, right. I will do it. But don’t too long. I'll be taken by someone later." Wonwoo didn't mean to tease Mingyu–the words just came out on their own. His face immediately warmed up after saying it, and he also immediately ran away to cover up the shame.

Strangely, Wonwoo no longer saw Mingyu for days after. When asking Mingyu to Jeonghan or the others, they also said they didn't see Mingyu and it started to make them worry. On the seventh day Wonwoo did not see Mingyu, Wonwoo went to the young man's apartment. He repeatedly rang the bell, and knocked on the door, but it did not appear that someone would open the door for him. Wonwoo even tried to guess the Mingyu house security key, and only made an error system because he failed to guess too much.

Everyone began to worry about Mingyu, afraid that something bad had happened to him. Wonwoo also started sleeping badly and didn't eat well because he thought of Mingyu. He found it difficult to concentrate on his studies, and also at the internship. He was repeatedly found daydreaming, and gloomy throughout the day.

One Saturday after his apprentice ended at three, Wonwoo was walking alone to return to the dormitory and then going to the bookstore together with Seokmin and Junhui. Wonwoo almost ran when he saw Mingyu standing by waiting for someone near the fence of the dormitory. When finally realizing that Wonwoo was walking towards him, Mingyu smiled and waved smallly at him.

"Where have you been?!" Wonwoo protest. Hearing that, Mingyu just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you want to go on a picnic with me?" Mingyu asked, ignoring Wonwoo's concern for him. Wonwoo didn't answer, and took his cellphone in his pocket. He made a brief call to someone, saying if suddenly he had business and could not go to the bookstore.

After finishing his phone call, Wonwoo said, "How could you disappear, then come suddenly and now take me on a picnic? Are you really out of your mind? Wait here I'll change my clothes first! ” Wonwoo entered the dormitory with his feet jerking, feeling annoyed and relieved at the same time. Mingyu only watched him with a little laugh, because of Wonwoo's cute behavior.

In Mingyu's car, on their sudden picnic trip, Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes off Mingyu. Despite trying to ignore the annoyed look, but still Mingyu felt uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me like that. You make me nervous." Mingyu really got tensed behind the wheel because Wonwoo didn't stop staring at him. Wonwoo then corrected his seat, and looked away.

Mingyu took them to a hill about twenty minutes from campus. Wonwoo often hears that the scenery is indeed more beautiful at dusk. Wonwoo didn't want to guess what kind of picnic Mingyu prepared, but he had a hunch that they would be outside for a long time.

Although Mingyu had made him very worried, but seeing Mingyu's face that was refreshed, Wonwoo was sure that the young man had disappeared to heal himself. Without Mingyu knowing, Wonwoo stole a glance at Mingyu, and smiled because he could see a bright tinge on Mingyu's cheek again.

The place chosen by Mingyu was a field near the cliff. Their view was of buildings, houses, narrowed streets, and sunset. Wonwoo feels a bit burdened by it all because it feels too romantic for an ordinary picnic.

"Did you choose this place on purpose?" Wonwoo asked as soon as he got out of the car. Mingyu, who had just taken out a food box and mat, shrugged his shoulders while saying, "Let’s just say so."

Mingyu spread his mat on the grass in front of his car. He then took the food out of the box and arranged them on a mat. There are kimbab, egg sandwiches, several types of cut fruit, and some cans of soda. Wonwoo looked at all the food in amazement, because it proved that Mingyu prepared the picnic seriously.

Mingyu invited Wonwoo to sit down, making Wonwoo laugh a little because the picnic felt very childish. For a long time, there was no conversation. They are busy eating and enjoying the view until the sun completely sets.

When their stomachs are full and stars begin to appear in the sky, then Wonwoo opens his voice. "Where were you yesterday?"

Mingyu didn't answer right away, and was busy looking at the sky. He only turned towards Wonwoo when the boy straightened up while folding his arms over his chest, and looked straight at Mingyu.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just going to therapy in my own way."

"What is therapy in your own way?"

"It’s a secret." Mingyu smiled broadly, and Wonwoo knew it was the truth because the lopsided smile had returned.

"Did the therapy go well?" Mingyu nodded doubtfully, then looked at Wonwoo. "This picnic is the beginning."

"Prove it to me," Wonwoo held out his hand to Mingyu, curious about the results of his secret therapy. Mingyu stared at the hand for a moment, before welcoming him. His grip was doubtful, because it was Wonwoo who was holding back tightly. Mingyu closed his eyes tightly, and took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then exhaled slowly. It was repeated several times, and Wonwoo involuntarily rubbed his thumb on the back of Mingyu's hand slowly. When Mingyu opened his eyes, his wide smile returned.

"I imagine being on a very beautiful beach, just being alone with you."

Wonwoo gave a low sigh, then let go of his grip while saying, "I think your therapy is successful because you are already good at seducing again."

Along the way back to take Wonwoo to the dorm, Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand while driving. There was no rejection from the younger, but he suspected that Mingyu was actually taking advantage of the situation.

"Are you going to push me away again after this?" Wonwoo asked while raising his hand which was still held by Mingyu. "Nope. Never." Mingyu answered nicely. The answer brought a warm burst in Wonwoo's stomach, which rose to his face. He looked away while smiling, feeling embarrassed again because all Mingyu's words sounded like seduction to him.

After arriving at the street in front of the dormitory complex, Wonwoo was astonished because Mingyu did not let go of his hand. "I have to get in soon," begged Wonwoo. There was no answer from Mingyu. He was just busy staring at Wonwoo's hand which he stroked softly.

"Thank you for today. I'm relieved, it turned out that my efforts were quite successful." When Mingyu looked up, he saw Wonwoo smile at him. The boy nodded slowly, then pulled his hand away and left. But, when he just opened the door, Wonwoo closed the door again and was silent for a moment. Mingyu looked at him confused, wondering if something was forgotten.

Mingyu was so surprised when Wonwoo approached him and gave a kiss on the cheek. The kiss was brief, and without words. After that, Wonwoo really left, leaving Mingyu to be frozen.

–o0o–

After Mingyu's trauma gradually healed and he was able to live a normal life again, Seungcheol appointed Mingyu to be the chief organizer of the photo exhibition created by participants from the other day. Given that much responsibility, Mingyu tried to prove to his friends and to himself that he could live a good life.

The exhibition lasted for two days, and everyone who came was amazed at the work of new members of the Photography Club, while praising Mingyu for successfully changing the concept of the exhibition to become more special by changing lighting and adding digital features in all works. Seungcheol was personally relieved because it was not wrong to choose the chief executive, which also made the name of the Photography Club soar among everyone on campus.

As a celebration of the success of Mingyu rose from trauma and for the success of the exhibition, Jeonghan and Seungcheol deliberately made a small party at Mingyu's apartment. People who come are daily caretaker Photography Club, along with Wonwoo and all his close friends. Jeonghan even asked Wonwoo to invite Soonyoung too, because they haven't seen each other for a long time.

On the night of the party, Mingyu's not-so-large apartment was full of people. Jeonghan deliberately forbids people who come to bring alcohol, because the party must be alcohol-free.

The party that contains dinner together lasts until midnight. And when everyone went home one by one, Mingyu felt bad if he didn't treat his close friends some soju. So they decided to go out to drink a bottle or two. Wonwoo and his friends also joined in, to add to the lively atmosphere.

They went to the roadside shop, talked for a while, and Soonyoung, who was sitting next to Wonwoo, whispered to him, "Is this Mingyu your boyfriend?" Wonwoo made his eyes heard Soonyoung's question.

"Why do you think so?" Wonwoo whispered to him.

"I'm not blind, Jeon. I repeatedly saw him staring at you with a smile, or you two stole glances at each other." Hearing that, Wonwoo's face turned red, and Soonyoung became even more excited to tease him. "So it's true?" Soonyoung fiddled with his eyebrows. Wonwoo shook his head hard, because that was the fact.

"All right, new kids. Since you can't return to the dormitory, let's continue tonight at my house." Jeonghan made an announcement while sipping his last bottle, which was welcomed by everyone's applause. "Except Wonwoo. You have to help Mingyu clean up his house.”

"Why?!" Wonwoo protest.

"I can do it myself." Defend Mingyu. But Jeonghan just hit his head then invited everyone to go home. They walked in a different direction to the direction of Mingyu's apartment, and Soonyoung, who was the last in the crowd, waved little at Wonwoo while encouraging Wonwoo who was only rewarded with a grunt of annoyance.

"Don't listen to Jeonghan. You can go home with them." Mingyu already wore his jacket, and waited for Wonwoo to stand up.

"It is okay. I'll help you clean up. It's useless if I go to Jeonghan Hyung's apartment, I will definitely get kicked out. ” Wonwoo's lips moved forward in annoyance at his friends, and Mingyu thought that was adorable. Wonwoo put on his jacket, and followed Mingyu who had walked out of the shop first.

They walked far apart, but Mingyu occasionally looked back and smiled even though Wonwoo pretended not to see it. When he arrived at Mingyu's apartment, Wonwoo realized that it was indeed very chaotic. Wonwoo imagined Mingyu cleaning his own apartment, and made him feel sorry. Fortunately, he did not refuse Jeonghan's orders.

They both immediately went to work cleaning the whole place, and finished two hours later. Wonwoo asked permission to go take a shower first, and Mingyu took him a pajama, which Wonwoo had used while sleeping the night before.

While waiting for Mingyu who also went to take a shower, Wonwoo played with his cellphone in the TV room. But, because he was too exhausted, Wonwoo involuntarily fell asleep on the sofa. Mingyu, who had just finished bathing, saw the boy and brought pillows and blankets from his room. Instead of waking Wonwoo to move to another room or another, Mingyu prefers to put a pillow under Wonwoo's head slowly so as not to wake him up, and covers the boy. Mingyu kept Wonwoo's cellphone on the table, before taking more pillows and blankets from the room. Mingyu slept on the carpet, a table away from Wonwoo. That night, he hopes not to have nightmares because once again, he can sleep together with Wonwoo.

–o0o–

Wonwoo woke up because of the smell of fried eggs mixed with the smell of coffee. His eyes were only half open, and found himself in Mingyu's TV room. He just remembered, last night he fell asleep on the sofa, and was pleased to find there was a pillow and blanket for him.

When he realized Wonwoo was awake, Mingyu greeted him and made small talk about his sleep. Wonwoo only answered with a small murmur, still lazy to get up from the couch. Because it's Sunday, Wonwoo wants to relax all day. He doesn't care if he is at Mingyu's place. Sunday is a schedule for lazing around that can't be changed.

Wonwoo checked his cellphone and laughed at Soonyoung's message saying he asked to be introduced to Jihoon. Wonwoo also got a lot of picture submissions about round two at Jeonghan and Seungcheol's house, which made him jealous. Wonwoo only looked up from his cellphone when Mingyu nudged his foot and told him to have breakfast.

Wonwoo is actually not the type of person who likes breakfast. But considering that Mingyu was good at cooking, Wonwoo forced himself to get up from the sofa and go wash his face to freshen up. After finishing from the bathroom, Wonwoo joined Mingyu at the dining table. There is toast, vegetable salad and scrambled eggs on the table.

"How does it feel to be able to cook?" That's a silly question, but Wonwoo is indeed very curious.

Mingyu frowned, while taking a piece of bread for him. "Just… ordinary?" the answer.

"I think it should be something more than just _ordinary_. My mother is good at cooking, but she is a mother–although not all mothers are obliged to cook–that is what is called, ordinary, normal. I am not good at cooking, and also all my friends. And that’s why it looks cool to know someone who is good at cooking," Wonwoo shrugged, taking a piece of bread for him. "Especially to be able to make pancakes that are very tasty." He continued before taking a bite of bread.

Mingyu chuckled, flattered Wonwoo still remembered the pancakes he had made before. "Want me to make more?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo shook his head, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry, my stomach isn't that big to accommodate all of your cooking."

The two of them then subconsciously spend a lot of time at the dinning table to chat. Wonwoo who suddenly felt comfortable to stay, asked Mingyu for permission to watch film. They ended watching marathon 11.22.63, which continued to watch 1917, and suddenly it was already evening. Because they both skipped lunch, Mingyu offered to go out to dinner.

They leave early, and end up spending time at the game center after dinner. Wonwoo challenged Mingyu a lot, and mostly he lost to Wonwoo. As punishment, Wonwoo required Mingyu to buy whatever he wanted. But, instead of buying big things, Wonwoo only asked to buy cotton candy and ice cream.

Wonwoo ate his cotton candy all the way home. And because spending time together all day, Wonwoo felt comfortable with Mingyu. He didn't even mind when Mingyu embraced his shoulder or hold his hand. All of that was for him, just Mingyu's way to protect him or to show affection.

Speaking of that last word, Wonwoo was actually curious about Mingyu's feelings for him. Because they still held hands even when entering the elevator in the Mingyu apartment building, it felt like Wonwoo wanted to ask. However, the question only came out when they entered the apartment.

"You asked me to remain alone before. For what?"

Mingyu didn't answer right away. He seemed to think of the right answer, but with a faint smile. "I also wonder why. Because I don't like it?" he answer.

Wonwoo frowned. "If it's just because you don't like it, why should I obey you?" Wonwoo let go of Mingyu's hand and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he finished drinking, Wonwoo was surprised because Mingyu's arm was wrapped around his body.

Mingyu hugged him from behind. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's heart beating fast, and it felt like he was colliding with his own. Mingyu said, "I don't like you having a boyfriend. I'm afraid you have someone else, besides me."

Wonwoo bit his lip, feeling strange because he was happy to hear the words coming out of Mingyu. He just couldn't stand the awkward atmosphere that suddenly ambushed him. Coupled with Mingyu who turned his body and made them face to face, it was justu made Wonwoo want to disappear. His face had felt very hot, and certainly now he looked very embarrassing.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" Mingyu asked suddenly. Now, Wonwoo not only wants to disappear, but has already sublimated. He was speechless for a few moments, and only looked at Mingyu with wide eyes. Because it was not immediately answered, Mingyu released Wonwoo from his hand, and his face was immediately gloomy. But then suddenly Wonwoo pulled his face and made them kiss. Mingyu's heart felt like he wanted to be separated from his place, especially Wonwoo kissed him long enough.

When Wonwoo released his kiss, he saw Mingyu's face turn pale. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu shook his head, but his hand shook violently. "Does ... this mean ..."

Wonwoo nodded quickly, unable to hide his enthusiasm. At first, he had worried about Mingyu's situation, but seeing Mingyu smile broadly because of his answer, Wonwoo's worries disappeared. Mingyu held him tightly, even too tightly. But he doesn't mind it, because he likes to be hugged very tightly by the people he loves.

–o0o–

The best thing about Wonwoo and Mingyu's new status is, nobody knows. Instead of intending to cover it up, it's just that they let their friends know for themselves.

Like when Minghao looked suspiciously at Mingyu and Wonwoo who were sitting close to each other when they were in the canteen, they didn't say anything even though they knew Minghao demanded an explanation. A few days later, when they sat together, Minghao told Jeonghan who was concentrating on his scientific journal, that Mingyu and Wonwoo had officially become boyfriends.

Jeonghan immediately raised his face from the laptop, staring at Mingyu and Wonwoo alternately. Mingyu gave him a questioning expression, while Wonwoo only shrugged. Jeonghan beat Minghao because he felt cheated. Minghao himself turned angry at him, saying that Wonwoo and Mingyu were just playing with him.

Mingyu laughed at them, and raised his hand that held Wonwoo's hand on the table. "It is indeed difficult to fool Minghao. And that doesn't mean you are easily fooled, Jeonghan. Okay, don't get me wrong." But Jeonghan had already thrown a book at Mingyu because he was upset. When asking Wonwoo's defense, the boy only raised his hand, not wanting to interfere with Mingyu and Jeonghan's affairs again.

In the following days, Wonwoo and Mingyu spent most of their time together. Mingyu did not hesitate to wait for Wonwoo's return from his internship, and if there was still time before the dorm fence was closed, they would go for a walk or make out in Mingyu's car.

It still feels strange, when Wonwoo remembers his relationship with Mingyu who was like riding a Roller Coaster. Everything happens very fast, heaving, full of adrenaline. For example, when Mingyu interfered with Wonwoo who was trying to do his work in the library, and they ended up almost making love in a dark corner of the library.

Wonwoo never questioned whatever Mingyu had done to him, it's just that, sometimes he needed to hold Mingyu, so as not to out of control. Therefore, Wonwoo would choose to suggest Mingyu to go away from the campus area if they are dating.

Like they did on Friday night, after Wonwoo came from his internship at the café. Mingyu took Wonwoo to the hill they had been to for a picnic. Instead of seeing stars as they planned, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into the back seat of the car so they could kiss for a long time.

That day, one week before the semester exam week came. Wonwoo has a lot of assignments and must study so that his grades are good. He had been ignoring Mingyu for several days, which made the young man unhappy.

Reasoned to help Wonwoo do the work, Mingyu invited Wonwoo to his apartment. But apparently, after getting there, Mingyu actually just stick to Wonwoo and acted very spoiled. Wonwoo was a bit sorry to fulfill Mingyu's request, because in the end they were just busy to make out.

Wonwoo who used to get a touch of love from Mingyu, honestly also missed if he hadn't seen you for a long time. Finally he gave up on studying, and fulfilled Mingyu's desire to doing some intimate thing. This is they wont just making out normally. In the dictionary of relationship between Wonwoo and Mingyu, making out means half-naked cuddle.

Wonwoo sat on Mingyu's lap on the sofa of the TV room, their lips busy squeezing together. Wonwoo unbuttoned Mingyu's clothes one by one, deliberately lingering because he also wanted to feel the clay muscles of Mingyu's chest in his hand.

After all the buttons off his shirt, Mingyu's kiss dropped to Wonwoo's neck, biting it softly, sipping it, and occasionally licking. Although he had been repeatedly treated by Mingyu many times, Wonwoo always felt that their activities were the first time. A touch of Mingyu on his skin, Mingyu's lips on his lips, all felt like a new experience that succeeded in making his heart beat fast and his whole body felt hot.

Mingyu slipped his hand inside Wonwoo's sweater, felt all over the place there, so Wonwoo squirmed restlessly. When Mingyu took off his sweater, Wonwoo stood up from Mingyu's lap to take off his own pants. He deliberately made Mingyu wait by removing the button, lowering the zipper, and taking off his pants slowly. He felt a strange sensation that was pleasant every time Mingyu stared at his body without blinking. Until Wonwoo took off the last cover of his body, he saw Mingyu involuntarily swallow hard, as if he couldn't wait to eat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo's slim body without a single strand was the most beautiful sight Mingyu had ever seen. But for Mingyu, the centerof his addiction is not just Wonwoo's clean skin, a pair of pink nipples that he never gets bored of, and the hard trunk between his thighs. But all of them. The whole of Jeon Wonwoo was what made Mingyu crazy.

Their eyes met, and Wonwoo's body started reacts to Mingyu's eyes when he's staring at him adoringly. He was surprised when Mingyu suddenly knelt before him. But his mind quickly went blank and at a distance, so far away, so he need to closed his eyes to be able to focus on a favor Mingyu gave him.

Mingyu suck Wonwoo's penis while squeezing his butt slowly. Seeing Wonwoo's expression from below, it turned out to be more burning lust. Wonwoo's mouth opened without a sound. His eyes closed enjoying Mingyu's tongue on his penis. But, Mingyu didn't give Wonwoo a chance to feel the climax first. There was a look of disappointment and annoyance on Wonwoo's face when Mingyu released his mouth, even though he was almost out.

Before Wonwoo had a chance to protest, Mingyu had already pressed Wonwoo's penis hole with his thumb. Wonwoo groaned, his legs went limp and almost swayed, but Mingyu held them back. "Mm - stop!" Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu's hair harder, but that didn't make Mingyu hear it. Mingyu actually increased the tempo of his hand to shake Wonwoo's penis.

"Mingyu! Aah- ah!" Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's precum with a smirk. He managed to torture his lover with pleasure. Shortly after, Wonwoo climaxed and made the liquid hit part of Mingyu's face.

Wonwoo was afraid that it would bother Mingyu, but apparently the young man was indifferent. He just wiped Wonwoo's liquid with his finger, then stood up. Wonwoo who almost lost his leg strength, put his arms around Mingyu's neck.

Knowing Mingyu would not stop there, Wonwoo sank his face in the hollow of Mingyu's neck, while sipping his lover's smell.

After a while just kissing Wonwoo's shoulder while squeezing his butt, Mingyu half-pushed Wonwoo to lie on the table. Wonwoo guess, Mingyu will return to playing with his penis. But apparently, after his fingers were wet enough, Mingyu put two of his fingers into Wonwoo's hole.

"W-wait," pleaded Wonwoo who was surprised. But Mingyu ignored him. He continued to play Wonwoo's hole with his two fingers, which he soon added to three.

"Mingyu–" Wonwoo whined and cried because Mingyu's fingers constantly pressed his spot. Wonwoo could feel something coming back out of his penis, but at that moment Mingyu stopped his activities and pulled his finger out of Wonwoo's hole.

Wonwoo was weak because the climax had to be delayed. He wanted to ask where Mingyu was going, but he was too weak to do that. And when Mingyu left the room with an item in his hand, Wonwoo sat up.

"What's that thing for?" Wonwoo asked fearfully. Mingyu only smiled at him, and lubricated the dildo in his hand with lubricant. "To see if this thing can make you feel good."

Wonwoo made his eyes round when he knew that the object not only looked scary, but could also vibrate. Mingyu didn't even ask Wonwoo for permission when he put it in the hole. Wonwoo gasped. The long object seemed to revoke his consciousness instantly. The vibrations produced by the dildo not only deliver pleasure, but also seem to split Wonwoo into two.

Seeing the reaction from Wonwoo that exceeded his expectations, Mingyu pressed the object a little deeper, making Wonwoo squirm while pushing hard. From then on, the whole place in Mingyu's apartment would only contain Wonwoo's moans, which would certainly drive him even crazier.

Once again, when it almost reached its climax, Mingyu pulled the dildo from Wonwoo's hole. Not only upset, the weak Wonwoo was still able to rage on Mingyu.

"Stop doing that!" Wonwoo protested while crying, and was only answered with a modest nod.

"I'm just curious, after all that, does mine still have a chance?" Mingyu asked while taking off his pants. Wonwoo's annoyance evaporated when he saw the size of Mingyu's trunk that looked bigger behind his underwear that was still in use. Mingyu also held back, maybe even longer than Wonwoo.

Mingyu, who was naked, pulled Wonwoo's body to his feet and carried him to his room. They wrestled on the bed, crushed each other's lips, touched each other's, and every touch of Wonwoo on his, made Mingyu almost lose control.

"So does mine still have a chance like the others?" Mingyu asked once more, while stretching Wonwoo's thigh with his knee. Of course the question already has an absolute answer. But, Wonwoo still answered, "There's nothing better than yours."

So Mingyu finally put his own after hearing the answer from Wonwoo. Like getting a present after a very long wait, Mingyu planted his thing very deeply in the Wonwoo hole. He can feel Wonwoo’s prostate at the tip of his penis.

Because the climax has been delayed twice, as soon as Mingyu's penis enters the hole, Wonwoo can already feel if the climax will come soon. Wonwoo felt his head spin because Mingyu pounded his prostate hard many times. That was probably the craziest Wonwoo ever felt, because even when Wonwoo got his climax, Mingyu did not slow down his tempo.

Wonwoo groaned, getting the next climax not long after the second one arrived. His strength was exhausted, and only then did he feel Mingyu's sperm filled his hole. Mingyu collapsed beside Wonwoo, which made Wonwoo laugh.

"Are you possessed?" Wonwoo plays Mingyu's hair.

"I just really want you." Mingyu inched and kissed Wonwoo's lips. When Mingyu's hand almost held his penis, Wonwoo held it back. "I am tired," begged Wonwoo. Even though he was heavy hearted, Mingyu followed Wonwoo's request, and let him sleep. Mingyu still kissed Wonwoo's arms and shoulders until he finally fell asleep.

–o0o–

Mingyu thought he had a wet dream because last night hadn't played enough with Wonwoo. But apparently, when he opened his eyes, he found Wonwoo sucking his penis. He looked at the boy confused, but the only answer is a lick on the head of his penis.

"Morning _BJ_?" Mingyu asked, unable to cover his enthusiasm. Wonwoo shook his head. He crawled up onto Mingyu's body, and sat on his stomach. They kissed for a while, before Wonwoo said. "Morning sex."

Wonwoo inserted Mingyu's penis into his hole, and began to move. He sighed in Mingyu's ear, making the older one land his hand on the younger penis. Wonwoo moves faster because Mingyu's whisk on his penis is also getting faster. They climax at the same time, making them laugh.

"I love you," Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo.

Not expecting the words to come out of Mingyu, Wonwoo looked at him in disbelief. But Mingyu actually stroked his cheek and repeated the words. "I love you, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo felt his eyes heat up and he hugged Mingyu tightly. He sank his face into Mingyu's neck, making Mingyu laugh while stroking his back.

 _I love you, too_.

Wonwoo has no class, but goes to the café at eleven. When delivering Wonwoo back to the dorm, they still took the time to kiss for a long time in the car.

Because time is limited, Wonwoo left half-heartedly. Mingyu promised him to come visit the café, and they would go to dinner together.

When just entering the dormitory building, the guard officer called Wonwoo. The middle-aged man left the package for him. He said, just came this morning. Wonwoo thanks, but feels weird because there is no sender name on the package. There are only Wonwoo's names, majors, and room numbers in the recipient's attachment.

When he first entered the room, Wonwoo was surprised because the smell of the room was very fragrant. Only this time, Wonwoo saw Daewon dressed neatly, even to the point of wearing excessive perfume.

"Where do you want to go?" Wonwoo asked irritably. Daewon glanced at him lazily. "Of course going to college. I'm here to learn some things, not to just find a boyfriend."

Before Wonwoo had time to process the answer from Daewon, the boy had left the room first. Wonwoo calmed himself down, trying to think positively even though it felt like he wanted to overtake Daewon and hit him.

After opening the door of the room to give off the excessive scent of Daewon perfume, Wonwoo remembered the package. He pulled out the scissors from the drawer, and cut the tape that surrounded the cardboard package.

Wonwoo froze in place when he just opened the box. The contents of the package are a photo, printed maybe hundreds of times. Wonwoo took one of them, and did not realize that his hand was shaking. The photo shows him and Mingyu kissing in the car.

Wonwoo spilled the contents of the package box on the bed, trying to find another photo but failed. The contents of the photo are all the same. Then, Wonwoo found a letter between the photos. The letter contained only one word that was written large in the middle.

Slut.

* * *

_**tbc** _

* * *


End file.
